Piece of Mine
by beobleteas
Summary: [NCT TaeTen] Ten merelakan predikatnya selama itu untuk Lee Taeyong meski laki-laki itu tetap berlari menjauh darinya / "Kita sudah saling mengenal, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi berdiri di luar sana setiap hari" / Bad Summary! Taeyong x Ten [SM Rookies/Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **1**

Yang Ten tau, ini sudah hampir sebulan sejak pertama kali ia melihat laki laki itu. Seseorang yang dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu, terlihat dari setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan bersamaan dengan tempo musik yang belum berubah sejak hari itu.

Gerakannya sangat baik dengan aura kuat disekelilingnya. Bahkan Ten mengagumi semua gerakan laki laki itu yang pernah tertangkap oleh matanya.

Seingatnya juga, mereka baru saling melihat satu sama lain sebanyak dua kali, itupun hanya sebuah tatapan singkat yang tidak disengaja. Meskipun letak ruangannya bersebelahan dengan ruangan laki laki itu.

Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan sekitar dan terlalu sibuk untuk menatap balik seseorang dibalik tembok kaca ini.

Terkadang ia menerawang. Memaksakan sel sel di otaknya membuat sebuah hayalan sederhana yang terdengar begitu picisan. Pernahkah laki laki itu memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya? Mengagumi setiap gerakan yang pernah ia lakukan di akademi ini dan juga keinginan untuk berkenalan.

Mungkin besok, dia masih tetap memiliki kesempatan.

Ten berlalu, seperti hari hari sebelumnya dimana pada akhirnya ia menyerah untuk menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Padahal yang ia inginkan hanya berkenalan, sedikit percakapan dan juga ingin memuji laki laki itu.

Tiba tiba langkahnya berhenti, mendengus.

Mungkin untuk bulan ini dia harus merelakan predikat _monthly best dancer_ yang sudah ia pegang selama berbulan bulan lamanya. Ah, toh gerakan laki laki itu tidak lebih buruk darinya, jadi Ten bisa merelakan itu.

Terlalu banyak mungkin di otaknya. Tidak ada yang pasti, semua hal terasa menggantung.

Dan ketika angin berhembus makin kencang, Ten kembali berjalan, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Mengetuk pintu kaca itu lalu langsung memperkenalkan diri?" ucap seseorang di kursi sebrang dengan sebuah sendok di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak tidak. Tidak akan seburuk itu. Aku harus bisa menjaga kesan pertama"

"Lalu? Menunggu pengumuman dancer terbaik bulanan?"

"memangnya apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Bahkan di kertas pengumuman tidak ada kelas, umur, apalagi foto. Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau itu memang dia?"

Ten tidak bergeming sampai akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Siapa lagi di akademi yang memiliki kemampuan sebaik dirinya selain aku? Ya, mungkin Seo Youngho, jikalau ia masih aktif di akademi"

"Dan Ji Hansol, kalau saja dia tidak memutuskan kembali ke Busan, ya, kan?" laki laki di sebrang Ten –Jaehyun kembali mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya, mengunyah mac and cheese yang masih hangat sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi apa dia benar benar tidak pernah melihat kearahmu? Memangnya dia tidak pernah membalikan badan?"

"Jung Yoonoh, apakah kau memang tidak bisa percaya?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi, "Jangan gunakan Yoonoh. Memang tidak, dia manusia macam apa yang tidak peka ketika sebulan ini terus diperhatikan oleh laki laki aneh dari luar ruangannya?"

"Tapi faktanya memang seperti itu dan aku maupun kau harus menerimanya, yakan?"

"Aku benar benar menyesal sudah memutuskan keluar dari akademi itu sekarang"

"Ya, selamat berenang dengan semua penyesalanmu itu, Jung Yoonoh"

Jaehyun berdecih, "Kalau begitu selamat menunggu, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul"

* * *

Ketika waktu yang ia tunggu tunggu akhirnya tiba, Ten langsung merapikan barang barangnya.

Rutinitas sorenya selama hampir sebulan ini tetap ia lakukan. Mengamati laki laki yang sore ini menggunakan kaos _broken white_ dengan celana panjang hitam di kakinya.

Masih dengan lagu _cinema_ yang samar samar terdengar dari dalam ruangan kedap itu, dia kembali mengulang gerakan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Ten melihatnya. Namun, kali ini ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan lagu itu.

Ten merasa semuanya baik baik saja sampai laki laki itu berhenti. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Ten memberanikan dirinya untuk menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan berdinding kaca yang selama ini hanya bisa ia amati dari luar.

Tetapi disana, laki laki itu memegang pinggangnya hingga berlutut. Menunduk menatap lantai licin berwarna coklat muda itu dengan peluh yang menetes dari ujung rambut hazelnya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Pertanyaan bodoh bagi Ten. Laki laki itu sudah meringis di lantai dan ia masih menanyakan kabar.

Laki laki itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang di lantai.

Mata tajam laki laki itu kembali bertemu dengan matanya. Sepertinya baru kali ini Ten dapat melihat wajah laki laki itu dengan jelas.

Matanya yang mengintimidasi, hidungnya yang bangir, bibirnya yang tipis dan rahang yang begitu tajam. Ten merasa bahwa apa yang di hadapannya ini sudah seperti tokoh animasi seperti yang ia lihat di televisi, versi hidup dari mereka semua.

"Apa aku begitu lancang masuk kedalam ruanganmu tanpa permisi? Aku minta maaf, tadi aku cukup panik ketika melihatmu yang tiba tiba jatuh seperti itu"

Laki laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus kedepan, langit langit kosong.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku baik baik saja"

 _Baik baik saja ketika kamu sudah hampir collapse di lantai seperti itu? Jangan bercanda._

"Serius? Uhm.. Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Ten berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Namaku Lee Taeyong. Jika dilihat dari blazer yang selalu kau bawa itu, jarak sekolah kita tidak jauh. Dan kau adalah Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, dancer terbaik disini selama 7 bulan berturut turut."

Ia melebarkan matanya, apa yang ia pikirkan benar benar nyata. _The boy next door_ yang ternyata bernama Lee Taeyong ini tidak benar benar mengabaikannya, atau setidaknya mengetahui keberadaannya.

Baru saja ia ingin mendorong pintu itu, suaranya terdengar lagi.

"Kita sudah saling mengenal, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi berdiri di luar sana setiap hari"

Menghancurkan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **2**

Menghapus semua memori di hari itu, Ten mengacak rambutnya asal lalu bangkit untuk kembali menyalakan speaker yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan irama sebagai pengiringnya.

Tetapi rasanya tetap begitu janggal dan sayangnya, otaknya enggan berhenti memikirkan _the boy next door_ yang mencampakannya sebelas hari yang lalu.

Kali ini giliran lututnya yang mencium lantai coklat muda itu dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal.

"Ada apa denganmu belakangan ini? Kau benar benar terlihat kacau" ujar laki laki yang terlihat lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun.

Laki laki yang lebih muda membungkukan badannya, tanda permintaan maaf.

"Kalau begini terus, kau bisa kalah dengan Lee Taeyong"

Nah, seratus untuk Shim Jaewon. Sekarang Ten benar benar ingin membanting dirinya sendiri hingga hancur berkeping keping dan menghilang selama lamanya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akan bekerja keras" kembali membungkukan badannya, Ten merasa sangat kacau.

"Waktunya sudah hampir habis, kau boleh bersiap siap untuk pulang" ujar laki laki bernama Shim Jaewon itu seraya keluar dari ruangan yang hanya menyisakan Ten.

Berbanding 180 derajat dengan beberapa minggu yang lalu, Ten membenci ketika jam latihan berakhir. Ini membunuhnya ketika ia dengan susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh kearah ruangan Lee Taeyong.

Yang ia tau, _cinema_ bukan lagi lagu yang terputar dari dalam sana. Laki laki itu berhasil menyelesaikannya yang Ten yakin dengan sempurna. Sama sempurnanya dengan setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

Ten berdecih. Mengembalikan dirinya ke kenyataan bahwa ia memang harus melewati ruangan itu sesantai mungkin di hampir setiap hari. Mungkin suatu hari ia harus mengajukan permohonan pindah ruangan, kalau saja ia bisa.

* * *

 _For Ten, this week may be the worst week in his entire life although he's almost let that memory flying, beyond his mind._ Kekacauannya satu minggu yang lalu sudah pasti membuatnya kehilangan predikat penari terbaik bulan ini. Setidaknya Lee Taeyong adalah orang yang merenggutnya, Ten dapat menerimanya.

Sebagian besar tugasnya tidak sesuai ekspektasi, bahkan ia masih berusaha keras untuk membuat presentasi terbaik meski langit sudah dapat menunjukan hujan meteornya di tahun ini kalau saja cahaya kota tidak mengganggu pandangan Ten.

Dan bagaimana Jung Jaehyun yang sedang sibuk dengan _event_ sekolahnya, membuatnya tak memiliki waktu untuk setidaknya membalas pesan Ten tepat waktu dimana itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Menghela nafas dengan berat. Semua ini akan terbayar suatu hari nanti, kalimat yang selalu menemani harinya belakangan ini. Ketika seluruh dunia membuatnya terjatuh, hanya diri sendiri yang dapat membuat Ten kembali berdiri dan menghadapi mereka semua. Tidak ada yang bilang hidupnya akan mudah setelah keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke negara empat musim ini.

Tetapi semuanya ada alasannya, kan? Semua hal yang mengecewakannya. Pikirannya sedang kacau, satu satunya alasan yang masuk akal yang terlintas di otaknya saat ini.

Begitu juga dengan Lee Taeyong.

Apakah menonton gerakan seseorang sebegitu menyebalkannya? Ten mengernyit, menerka nerka alasan lain yang sesuai dengan logika. Mungkinkah laki laki itu takut Ten akan meniru koreografinya?

Tidak, mereka mempunyai pelatih masing masing. Lagipula Ten tidak seburuk itu, setidaknya ia masih mampu menciptakan gerakan yang berbeda dari Lee Taeyong.

Belum mampu membaca motif _the boy next door_ nya. Namun rasa penasarannya menggebu gebu, enggan menghentikan Chittaphon untuk mencari sebuah alasan mutlak.

* * *

"Kalau begitu, ajak saja ia bicara. Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan, anggap saja tidak ada hari esok"

"Apakah semua persiapan acara itu membuatmu gila? Aku tidak mau kesannya kepadaku semakin hancur"

"Hei, kemana perginya julukan _the open book_ itu? Apa jatuh cinta membuatmu berubah seperti ini?"

Laki laki berdarah Thailand itu membulatkan matanya sesaat lalu menatap _the busy student council,_ Jung Yoonoh yang sedang mengunyah penne aglio olio sambil menahan senyumnya.

Sepertinya laki laki itu selalu membawa pasta setiap berkunjung ke rumah Ten.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku? Menyukai Lee Taeyong? Yang benar saja"

"Disaat saat tertentu, kau kembali menjadi sebuah buku yang terbuka dengan lebar, contohnya saat ini"

Ten berdecih, "Jung Yoonoh, aku serius. Aku benar benar tidak—"

"Kalaupun kau tidak, tetapi sikapmu menunjukan itu. Dan, sikap tidak bisa bohong, kan? Apalagi jika orangnya seperti dirimu"

"Omong kosong. Kembali ke permasalahan awal, aku harus apa?"

"Aku tidak berubah, kalau kau memang membutuhkan pendapat lain, aku bukan orang yang tepat" Jaehyun mengangguk pelan setelah meletakan sendok itu didepannya.

"Oh ya, kalau kau tidak mau pastanya, aku akan menghabiskannya"

* * *

Biasanya sepulang sekolah, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul lansung bergegas menuju akademi tarinya. Biasanya. Namun hari ini ia memutuskan untuk berbeda.

Ia membiarkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan menuju sebuah tempat lain yang sepengetahuannya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Mempertaruhkan konsekuensi tersesat sebab ia belum begitu menguasai Seoul, Ten membiarkan tekatnya menemaninya hingga ia berhenti di suatu tempat.

 _Dia benar benar berniat mengerjaiku kalau bilang jarak sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh._

Sudah 7 menit dari jam normal berakhirnya waktu belajar. Tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa Lee Taeyong masih berada didalam area sekolah ini atau tidak. Tetapi Ten membiarkan tekat itu terus menemaninya.

Semua ini akan terbayar suatu hari nanti.

Langkah kakinya terbayar. Laki laki itu berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolah, membuat Ten mau tidak mau kembali melangkah untuk mengikutinya.

Hingga akhirnya Lee Taeyong menaiki sebuah bus, Ten melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan pintu yang berbeda, Ten berhasil duduk cukup jauh dari Lee Taeyong. Atau setidaknya di tempat yang tidak begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Ketika laki laki itu akhirnya turun di suatu tempat, Laki laki berambut hitam itu tidak begitu yakin dengan tempat yang ada di depannya. Kalau saja ingatannya benar, maka mereka berada di tepi Sungai Han.

Alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong sebelum waktu latihan dimulai.

Rasanya canggung sekali harus mengamati seseorang secara diam diam. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini. Lagipula resiko yang begitu besar masih terasa begitu jelas, resiko yang membuatnya bisa lebih jauh lagi dengan Lee Taeyong.

Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya menumpukan tubuhnya kepada pembatas silver yang mengkilap.

Lagi lagi Ten dibuat tidak mampu menebak semua alasan laki laki yang jauh berada di depannya itu. Laki laki yang terlihat begitu tertutup dan misterius.

* * *

Ketika waktu terus berpacu bersama dengan lenturnya gerakan yang Ten lakukan, ia menjadikan Lee Taeyong menjadi alasan setiap emosi dalam gerakannya hari ini. Targetnya adalah merebut kembali _the best dancer_ bulan depan meski ia tau bahwa ini akan sulit.

"Baik, kau bersemangat sekali hari ini. Tinggal sedikit perbaikan pada awal chorus dan gerakanmu sempurna. Sampai bertemu besok, Ten"

Dia membungkukan badannya sebelum mengambil tas yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan bersama dengan sebuah blazer dan botol minum transparan. Kali ini ia enggan mengulur waktu, masih banyak tugas yang harus ia selesaikan, setidaknya ia harus menyelesaikan sebagian dari masing masing tugas yang ada.

Ketika pikirannya sudah terbang bersama dengan pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia selesaikan, Lee Taeyong muncul di hadapannya, disaat yang tidak tepat.

Ten mengernyit, laki laki di hadapannya terlihat bersama dengan sebuah tas hitam di punggungnya. Tidak biasa dia menyelesaikan latihan sebelum Ten meninggalkan akademi, kan?

"Bisakah kau bergeser? Aku harus segera pulang"

Tapi ia tidak bergeming.

"Lee Taeyong, bisakah kau—"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Kau tidak perlu berdiri disini lagi setelah latihanmu selesai hanya untuk menontonku dari jauh. Dan, apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang? Benar benar seperti penguntit"

Laki laki berambut hitam melebarkan matanya, tidak setuju.

"Ya! Penguntit apa? Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau kau akan pergi ke Sungai Han juga. Itu hanya kebetulan!" Ten mencoba membela dirinya.

"Benarkah? Tch. Semua hal yang kau lakukan, itu mengganggu."

Lee Taeyong membalikan badannya, menjauhi Ten sebelum kembali membalikan badannya.

"Lagipula apa motivasimu, Chittaphon-ssi? Tertarik denganku?"

Ten merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di dadanya. Perasaan yang bercampur campur memenuhi relung hatinya. Berharap apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu salah, Ten mengutuk Lee Taeyong dalam diam. Ia berbalik menatap laki laki itu tidak suka.

"Omong kosong. Dengar, aku tidak menyukaimu jadi tolong jangan bersikap seakan akan kau sedang melarikan diri dari kejaranku. Lagipula untuk apa juga aku harus mengejarmu? Jangan besar kepala. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, aku tidak menyukaimu dan tidak akan mau menyukaimu, Lee Taeyong"

Ten melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, tidak peduli dengan bahunya yang baru saja menabrak Lee Taeyong dan segera pergi dari akademi itu sebelum matanya tertangkap sedang bergetar.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ten tidak henti hentinya meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia memang tidak akan pernah mau menyukai Lee Taeyong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

 _a.n: yes, i'm taeten trash._


	3. Chapter 3

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **3**

 _Kalimat yang kau gunakan sedikit aneh_

Ten mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengernyit, "Aneh, huh?"

 _Kau ini sulit berbohong. Dan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana anehnya nada bicaramu saat mengatakan kalimat itu di depan Lee Taeyong._

"Jung Yoonoh, tolong jangan buat aku menyesal"

 _Lagipula memang sudah terjadi mau diapakan lagi?_

"Dasar tidak membantu"

Ia kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jaehyun dan membuang _handphone_ nya kesembarang tempat.

Semua yang berhubungan dengan Lee Taeyong membuatnya menyesal. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tidak pernah berhenti di depan ruangan itu untuk menonton anggota akademi lainnya menari.

 _Tetapi salah Lee Taeyong sendiri mengapa harus menari sebaik itu._

Loh, jadi ini salah siapa?

Menggerutu, Ten menarik bed covernya hingga sebatas dada dan menatap langit langit kamarnya yang kosong.

Hening.

Ia melirik jam yang tertempel di tembok bercat putih di depannya, 02:34. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri terjaga hanya karena memikirkan teman akademinya yang menyebalkan.

TOK TOK

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan sampai sosok berambut coklat itu masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?"

Adiknya itu mengangguk sekali, "Tidak juga sih, sedang malas saja"

Ten balik mengangguk ketika Tern mengangkat kakinya lalu menarik bed covernya, meminta untuk berbagi.

"Bagaimana basketmu?" Yang lebih tua membuka percakapan malam (atau pagi) saat itu.

"Ya, kau tau aku pemain yang baik" Mereka berdua sama sama tersenyum, "Festival kemarin aku mencetak poin terbanyak! Ya bersama Jungyeon tentu saja"

"Kurasa kau memang bermain lebih baik dariku"

"Nah akhirnya kau mengakuinya!"

Sementara Ten berdecih, adiknya masih tertawa sambil kembali mengganggu kakak satu satunya itu.

"Oke, lupakan soal basketku. Well, p'Ten, bagaimana _dance_ mu? _Best dancer_ lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Wow 7 bulan berturut turut lenyap sudah. Siapa yang mengambilnya?" Ia begitu antusias.

" _Dancer_ lain di sebelah ruanganku. Ya, _dance move_ nya memang sangat baik, aku sendiri mengaguminya"

"Aku penasaran orangnya seperti apa. Maksudnya, astaga, dia mengalahkan Si Tujuh Bulan Berturut turut!" Tern memutar badannya menghadap Ten, membentuk angka tujuh di jarinya dan menempatkannya tepat di depan wajah kakaknya hingga dia harus sedikit mundur.

"Tidak ada yang salah, aku kan tidak sehebat itu juga"

"Apa kalian sudah pernah bertatap muka? Atau malah sudah mengobrol?"

Chittaphon melirik adiknya sekilas. Ia sudah bersama perempuan ini hampir sepanjang hidupnya dan saling bertukar pendapat juga hal yang lazim bagi mereka. Haruskah?

Ia mengangguk. Tetap waspada jikalau tiba tiba status berubah menjadi siaga saat adiknya kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

Bahkan pertanyaannya langsung menembus status awas. Mungkin ada baiknya juga, mengingat Jaehyun sedang berada di tahap yang tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Ya begitu"

"Huh?"

"Kulisara, dengar. Aku ingin bercerita tapi aku harap kau bisa menjaganya"

Perempuan dengan nama asli Kulisara itu mengangguk sambil menunjukan ibu jarinya.

" _I beg you_ "

Menceritakan semuanya dari ke akar, Chittaphon benar benar menceritakan segalanya secara rinci. Seakan akan ia sedang berada di ujung papan dan tidak memiliki waktu lagi jika ia harus mencari garis besar dari 'beban pikiran'nya ini.

"Bodoh. Siapa yang salah disini?"

 _Kita menanyakan hal yang sama, persis._

"Mungkin aku?"

"Ya, mungkin kamu. Tapi dia juga tidak berhak untuk mengusirmu seperti itu, astaga. Memangnya kau semenyebalkan apa sih di akademi?"

"Tidak lebih menyebalkan darimu tentu saja"

"Tch. Anggap saja ini _reminder_ untukmu agar tidak bersikap seenaknya juga. Kalau dipikir pikir memang sedikit _creepy_ jika kau diperhatikan setiap hari seperti itu"

Ten kembali mengangguk. Bercerita dengan adiknya ini memang cukup membantu.

"Dan jangan lakukan lagi. Demi apapun, siapa kakaknya disini"

* * *

Kalau saja Jaehyun masih di akademi ini, mungkin Ten tidak perlu secanggung sekarang. Setelah tujuh menit yang lalu semua orang di kumpulkan, kini mereka dipaksa untuk menunggu.

Semurah itu kah waktu hingga mereka bisa membuat ratusan murid akademi menunggu?

Ia dapat melihat wajah wajah yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Murid dengan jadwal yang berbeda jauh dengannya, mereka semua juga ada di sini.

"Baik semuanya, harap tenang"

Di tengah mereka sudah berdiri seseorang dengan _snapback_ abu abunya, menyatukan kedua telapak tangan sembari memperhatikan masing masing dari anak yang dia –atau pelatih lain bina.

Pelatih Kim Eunho. Ten memiliki sedikit ingatan ketika laki laki itu melatihnya sebelum berganti menjadi Shim Jaewon, Kim Eunho menjadi pelatih Seo Youngho yang sekarang sudah entah kemana.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin menginformasikan bahwa hari ini tidak ada kegiatan mengajar"

 _Whut?_

Sebagian besar mendadak gaduh, ruangan tertutup membuat suara mereka menggaung. Ten juga dapat mendengar beberapa orang di sebelahnya menyesal sudah datang.

"Belum selesai. Itu karena hari ini akan kita khususkan untuk membahas pentas bulan depan"

Semakin ribut, wajah terkejut semakin terlihat.

"Seperti biasa, kalian semua akan tampil dalam bentuk grup dan perorangan bagi sepuluh penari terbaik bulan ini"

 _Bless, Lee Taeyong. Kau sudah pasti._

Menyayangkan dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia membiarkan Lee Taeyong mengambil predikat itu di bulan lain saja, bukan sekarang.

"Untuk pembagian kelompok dan sepuluh orang tersebut sudah di pajang di papan pengumuman di tiap lantai. Setelah ini kalian boleh melihatnya. Ada pertanyaan?"

* * *

Sepertinya bagi mereka para penari dengan kelas berkelompok tidak perlu khawatir lagi, 180 derajat berbeda dengan murid kelas _private_.

Setidaknya hari ini Ten cukup beruntung sebab mendapatkan anggota kelompok yang sudah ia kenal sebelumnya, sayangnya Lee Taeyeong juga termasuk di dalam situ.

Ruangan kelompoknya untuk satu bulan kedepan memiliki warna hitam, terasa lebih gelap namun lebih kuat.

Menghabiskan sebagian waktu untuk menentukan lagu hingga pelatih baru mereka, Kasper (Ten ingin berteriak ketika tau bahwa dia akan dilatih oleh orang ini), memutuskan untuk menggabungkan dua lagu yang murid muridnya itu sebutkan, yang berarti bukan kabar yang begitu baik.

"Siapa yang akan jadi _center_?" orang termuda di dalam sana menyuarakan pertanyaannya dan membuat lima orang lainnya saling berpandangan.

" _Miss you_ untuk Taeyong dan _hide and freak_ untuk Ten. Bagaimana?"

Kalau mau jujur, Ten sangat tidak keberatan. Mendapat kesempatan yang sama dengan Lee Taeyong meskipun ia sudah pernah memegang predikat itu selama 7 bulan, Ten lebih mempercayakannya kepada Pelatih Kasper. Dia yakin bahwa orang itu lebih tau darinya.

Waktu bebas yang diberikan Kasper mereka manfaatkan untuk mendengarkan kedua lagu yang akan mereka gunakan dan saling berbincang.

Laki laki berambut hazel itu tidak buruk buruk sekali, ia cukup banyak berbicara dan tidak jarang juga menimpali kalimat kalimat Ten. Nah, itu berarti hubungan mereka tidak buruk buruk sekali juga.

"Apa kau terkenal di sekolah?" Nakamoto Yuta melirik Ten, menunjukan pertanyaan itu untuknya.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak juga"

"Lee Taeyong?"

Kalau saja empat murid lain disini tidak menyadarinya, sayangnya Chittaphon merupakan pengecualian. Ia tau bahwa ekspresi Lee Taeyong berubah, pandangannya mengarah kebawah.

Meneguk salivanya dengan kasar, Lee Taeyong menggeleng sebelum membentuk senyum kecut.

Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: berhubung ini fanfic pertama setelah hiatus panjang sekaligus fanfic NCT pertama, aku minta maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan._

 _Well, selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan!_

 _Jangan lupa favorite, follow dan review, ya guys! Terima kasih banyak!^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **4**

Dibawah langit Seoul yang berubah menjadi jingga bercampur dengan merah jambu yang memikat, Ten menghabiskan sorenya bersama kelompok _dance_ nya dibanding langsung bergegas menuju halte pemberhentian bus terdekat agar lekas sampai di rumah.

Ia menikmatinya, sungguh. Tidak perlu memikirkan dirinya jika tiba tiba mendapatkan kendala bahasa, setidaknya teman temannya ini bisa membantunya. Toh orangtuanya tidak masalah dengan kebiasaan barunya ini.

"Ini Myeongdong, kan?" Ten memperhatikan bangunan bangunan di sekitarnya. Kapan terakhir kali ia kesini?

Satu satunya laki laki berkebangsaan Jepang disana menangguk, "Iya. Memangnya kau tidak pernah kesini?"

"Jarang. Terakhir kali mungkin tiga bulan yang lalu, atau lebih"

"Ah, kapan kapan kita kesini lagi. Hitung hitung untuk _refreshing_ dari tugas tugas. Bahkan Sicheng hampir setiap minggu kesini, iya tidak?" Yuta melebarkan telapak tangannya, melakukan high five dengan laki laki China yang mendaftar akademi di hari yang sama dengan Ten, Dong Sicheng.

"Aku juga tinggal di Seoul tetapi jarang kesini"

Chittaphon langsung menoleh, Lee Taeyong baru saja membelanya, benar?

"Serius? Aku kira orang orang seperti Taeyong hyung sering datang ke tempat seperti ini" ujar Mark tidak percaya.

"Memangnya aku orang seperti apa?"

 _Nah mulai lagi._

Terkadang Ten bisa langsung menyadari perubahan Taeyong dalam menanggapi kalimat orang lain. Sebagian besar adalah ketika orang orang mulai menebak atau setidaknya bertanya tentang dirinya dimana menurut Ten itu bukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan seseorang merasa tersinggung.

Temanmu hanya bertanya kepada semua orang di ruangan apakah kau pernah masuk ruang bimbingan konseling tanpa nada menghakimi, salah?

"Orang orang keren sepertimu. Kau tau kalau aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau bukan siswa populer, Taeyong hyung"

Lee Taeyeong tersenyum singkat, mengangguk pelan.

 _Astaga Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, kau bukan psikolog apalagi agen FBI. Untuk apa harus peduli dengan perilaku aneh Lee Taeyong?_

"Jadi hari ini kita mau kemana? Jangan makan ramen lagi, minggu ini aku sudah tiga kali makan ramen" Nakamoto Yuta menatap temannya satu satu dengan muka merengut. "Odeng dan hotbar, oke?"

Sicheng mengangguk diikuti degan _thumbs up_ dari Lee Taeyong.

* * *

Mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada ulangan pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai, ada yang lebih baik dari ini?

Moodnya sedang berada di puncak tertinggi merupakan satu satunya alasan mengapa hari ini ia memasuki salah satu café yang tidak begitu dekat dengan sekolahnya.

Segelas _iced_ _caramel macchiato_ sebagai perayaan keberuntungannya sendiri.

Ia hampir sampai di halte saat ekor matanya menatap perilaku tidak wajar di celah gedung. Ten mengakui jika jalanan ini tidak begitu ramai, atau setidaknya orang orang tidak menaruh perhatian kepada celah celah gedung yang di dominasi dengan batu bata berwarna merah itu.

Tetapi yang benar saja, berkelahi di tepi jalan seperti itu?

Matanya mengernyit saat melihat blazer yang tersampir di atas bak sampah kehijauan. Ia mengenali sekolah itu dan menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Kafein membuat ini menjadi lebih berlebihan, pikirnya.

Tetapi serius, ia melupakan nilai A yang baru saja ia dapat beberapa jam yang lalu. Ten bukan berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan pemilik blazer itu, ia hanya akan memperburuk keadaan jika macam macam.

Tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari empat laki laki di dalam gang tersebut, Ten baru menyadari bahwa itu merupakan perkelahian tiga lawan satu saat tiga orang yang tidak ia kenal meninggalkan gang tersebut.

Dan blazer itu masih berada di atas bak sampah.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, dia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus repot repot mengikuti perintah otaknya –atau malah hatinya.

Bibirnya robek sedangkan dahinya terus mengeluarkan darah, mengotori kemeja putihnya. Selain itu, Ten tidak mau membahasnya. Apa yang dapat ia simpulkan adalah Lee Taeyong benar benar buruk.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tatapan tajamnya mengintimidasi, lebih menyeramkan dibanding beberapa waktu lalu ketika laki laki itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengikutinya untuk kedua kali.

"Aku sedang menuju halte lalu… tidak sengaja melihat…" Ten meneguk salivanya denga kasar, "Serius aku tidak mengikutimu"

Lee Taeyong berdecih diikuti dengan umpatan umpatan di dalam bisikannya. Ia memegang tembok di belakangnya untuk membantunya bangkit, namun rasanya sia sia. Kalau saja orang orang tadi tidak mau mempercayainya, mungkin Taeyong sudah mati.

"Tidak, jangan memaksakan diri"

Ten mendekatkan dirinya lalu berjongkok di depan Lee Taeyong. Persetan dengan jantungnya yang kembali berdebar seperti mau keluar, ia menyingkirkan gelas caramel macchiatonya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas.

"Ini baru dicuci, tenang saja"

Si laki laki Thailand membasahi handuknya dengan air dari botol minum untuk latihan _dance_ nya hari ini, ia lebih memilih Lee Taeyong dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf kalau ini akan sedikit sakit"

Baru saja ia ingin menempelkan handuk basajh itu, suara Lee Taeyong menginterupsi.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk mengobati lukaku"

Ten mendengus lalu berusaha keras untuk menunjukan tatapan tajamnya, "Ini panggilan kemanusiaan. Tolong jangan protes"

Lee Taeyong tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya meringis saat handuk itu mulai menempel di kulitnya.

"Kau yakin ini higienis?"

"Tidak juga sih sebenarnya"

Matanya melebar saat laki laki Thailand itu mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan santainya. Ia lebih baik mati kehabisan darah dibanding mati karena infeksi dengan tidak elite nya.

"Didalam tasku ada _antiseptic_ kalau kamu butuh _"_

"Oke, tenang saja"

Ten kembali memasukan tangannya kedalam tas miliknya, tersenyum saat menemukan lima lembar plester yang belum dibuka.

Jadi setelah membersihkan darah yang ikut mengotori tangannya itu, ia langsung menempelkan plester untuk menutup lukanya. Tersenyum lagi saat pekerjaannya hampir selesai.

Dan ini dia bagian yang bakal membuatnya canggung setengah mati.

Chittaphon menempelkan bagian bersih dari handuknya di dahi Lee Taeyong. Menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, mencegah perilaku aneh yang bisa saja terjadi.

Ia mati matian menfokuskan pandangannya kepada luka anak ini sedangkan dia dengan santainya menatap Ten tanpa mengetahui bagaimana keras jantungnya memompa darah.

"Matamu tidak begitu hitam juga" Lee Taeyong membuka pembicaraan.

"Huh?"

"Coklat, namun sangat gelap"

"Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya"

"Nah, sekarang kau tau"

Mengumpat sebanyak banyaknya, Ten sendiri tidak mengerti dengan hatinya. Astaga, ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengan Lee Taeyong, kan? Lagipula laki laki ini sudah menolaknya dua kali.

"Bagian terakhir. Jangan bicara, oke?"

"Bagian favorit, ya?"

Ten membulatkan matanya. Ugh, jangan bilang Taeyong baru saja menggodanya.

Si pelaku hanya menyeringai.

" _My ass"_

Ia langsung menempelkan handuk itu di bibir Lee Taeyong sesaat sebelum ia membiarkan dirinya salah tingkah.

 _Tenangkan dirimu, Ten. Tidak ada yang salah dalam menatap bibir orang lain di saat saat seperti ini._

"Pipimu memerah"

S _ial_

"Telingamu apa lagi"

"Lee Taeyong, bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk diam?"

"Baik"

Meski laki laki yang penuh dengan luka ini akhirnya diam, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Bahkan setelah sejauh ini, seorang Ten masih tidak bisa menebak _the boy next door,_ Lee Taeyong.

* * *

Ia menyeruput sisa macchiatonya lalu memasukan gelas itu kedalam tempat sampah di sebelahnya.

Di halte ini hanya ada mereka berdua dan tentu saja perempuan dengan jaket abu abu yang sekarang sedang melangkah kedalam bus.

"Ten"

Ten menoleh kearah sumber suara. Suatu kemajuan pesat akhirnya laki laki ini mau menyebut namanya, pikir Ten.

"Terima kasih" lanjut Lee Taeyong sambil memegang plaster di dahi sebelah kiri.

Dan Ten tetaplah sebuah _ball of sunshine_ , tersenyum seperti biasa. "Tidak masalah. Panggilan kemanusiaan"

Bahkan setelah beberapa kendaraan lewat, bus yang mereka tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Chittaphon mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang bewarna silver di belakangnya.

Lee Taeyong adalah yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak ke akademi?"

Menggeleng.

"Sudah sangat telat. Lagipula aku sudah mengajukan izin untuk kita berdua"

"Aku juga? Tanpa persetujuanku?"

"Kau gila jika menari dengan keadaan seperti ini"

Lee Taeyong mengangguk pelan. Melihatnya seperti ini sambil memeluk blazernya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru, Ten tidak bisa percaya bahwa Lee Taeyong adalah orang yang sama dengan laki laki yang ia obati tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa berkelahi?"

Lee Taeyong menatap ujung sepatunya, "bukankah itu biasa? Laki laki berkelahi, benar?"

"Tiga lawan satu?"

"Aku tidak tau kalau Si Keparat itu akan membawa teman temannya"

Ia bergumam sambil mengangguk namun pandangannya masih tetap tertuju kepada laki laki di sebelahnya.

"Dan aku juga tidak tau kalau adik kelas yang aku dan temanku bentak memiliki kakak ketua geng seperti itu"

"Makanya jangan membentak"

"Dia menjatuhkan _headphone_ ku sampai rusak"

Ten mengangguk. Alasan diterima.

Ketika bus akhirnya datang, mereka langsung masuk dan menempelkan kartu ke alat s _can_ sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi agak belakang.

"Tae"

"Hm?"

"Kau langsung pulang?"

Ia menggeleng, "Pergi ke tempat yang bisa membuat diri kita terasa menghilang dari dunia dulu"

"Huh?"

"Ayo pergi ke Sungai Han lagi!"

Terkadang Ten berharap ia dapat menghentikan waktu di saat tertentu dan menghabiskan hidup disana, dengan beberapa alasan akhirnya ia kembali menemukan saat itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: maaf telat update seminggu TT sibuk mikir + daftar sekolah, mohon dimengerti TT sebagai gantinya , untuk chap 4 ini jadi update hari Senin. But, yeay akhirnya mereka deket juga XD apa ini kesannya terlalu maksa dan buru buru?_

 _btw aku ganti penname dari hunhanest jadi beobleteas~_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Thank you so much, love ya~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **5**

Masih ingat film _Rise of The Guardians_? Si protagonis utama yang dapat membekukan benda dan menurunkan salju, Jack Frost. Reputasinya tidak begitu baik sebelum ia ditunjuk menjadi seorang _guardian._ Membuat kekacauan di kota dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki.

Namun, sebenarnya Jack Frost tidak begitu buruk juga. Dia adalah orang yang baik dan suka bersenang senang.

Dan seorang Ten dapat merasakan ' _Jack Frost Vibes'_ pada Lee Taeyong. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi ia benar benar serius.

Angin yang terus berhembus pelan, meniup surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Begitu pula rambut hazel di sampingnya.

Kepalanya menunduk dengan mata yang tertutup. Dia menggigit bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, itu masih luka"

Lee Taeyong membuka matanya, tersenyum miring sebelum menegakan tubuhnya.

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ten menoleh.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali mengusirmu, benar?"

Ia mengangguk.

 _Aku kira kau sudah benar benar melupakannya._

"Dan kau masih bersikap baik kepadaku"

"Sudah kubilang itu panggilan kemanusiaan"

"Mengapa aku harus percaya?"

Ten mengernyit, ingin memastikan sekali lagi apa yang barusan ia dengan adalah kebenaran.

"Kau terus menungguku di luar ruangan, kita pergi bersama dan kau berbuat baik kepadaku," Lee Taeyong menatapnya balik, "Kau bukan seorang intel, kan?"

"Intel apa?"

"Seorang mata-mata. Mungkin sekolahmu ingin menyerang sekolahku? Atau temanmu memiliki kasus yang sama dengan orang yang menyerangku tadi?"

"Lee Taeyong, _stop_!"

Kedua tangannya memegang bahu laki laki di depannya. Ten tau bahwa mata laki laki itu bergetar.

"Aku bukan satupun dari hal hal yang tadi kau sebutkan ataupun yang kau pikirkan. Lagipula mana mungkin aku menjadi seorang mata mata?"

"Justru orang sepertimu yang biasanya mereka gunakan"

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak digunakan!"

Berkat suaranya yang meninggi, Lee Taeyong kembali menundukan kepalanya. Punggungnya bergerak naik dan turun.

Dengan suara berbisik, Lee Taeyong kembali mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku mohon, percayalah padaku"

Ten tidak mengerti situasi apa yang laki laki ini bicarakan namun ia memilih untuk tetap percaya.

"Ya, aku mempercayaimu"

Kalau saja Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul tidak menahan dirinya, mungkin ia sudah membawa laki laki di depannya ini kedalam pelukannya.

Dan satu lagi hal yang meyakinkan bahwa Lee Taeyong merupakan Jack Frost di dunia nyata, ketakutan mereka. Takut jikalau tidak ada lagi orang yang percaya dengan mereka.

* * *

Mungkin secara tidak sadar waktu terasa bergulir begitu cepat, namun ketika ia kembali mengingat saat saat pertamanya, pendapatnya berubah. Ia sudah sangat jauh, dan segala perubahan dalam dirinya sudah memakan waktu yang tidak singkat. Berbanding terbalik dengan pendapat awalnya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, memberikan harinya demi berdiri di atas panggung itu setelah bekerja keras sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Tidak, delapan bulan yang lalu.

Bukan pertama kali memang, tetapi tetap menjadi salah satu yang tidak bisa dilupakan.

Khawatir? Tentu saja. Sehebat apapun orangnya, tidak mustahil jika diatas sana terjadi insiden yang tidak diinginkan, benar kan?

Ia jadi mengingat pentas pertamanya di akademi ini. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki Jaehyun yang dengan setia menenangkannya, Ten sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi. Mempermalukan dirinya di depan orang banyak bisa jadi.

Tetapi hari ini bukan dirinya lagi yang memiliki 'pentas pertama', melainkan laki laki yang sedang bersandar di tembok sana. Lukanya sudah menghilang dan juga sudah bisa menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya dengan sempurna, seperti yang seharusnya. Tidak seperti beberapa hari setelah Ten menemukannya di gang itu, Lee Taeyong hanya bisa menggerutu saat berkali kali lututnya terasa nyeri.

Meneguk air mineral dengan santai namun gerak tak sadarnya menunjukan jika ia memang _nervous._

Dan _yeah,_ baju lengan panjang hitam itu terlihat bagus di tubuhnya. Dengan celana yang sama dengan Ten dan rambutnya yang diatur keatas, dia terlihat keren. Ugh, haruskah Ten mengakuinya? Lee Taeyong benar benar tampan.

Hingga membuat jantungnya berdebar, _oh crap._

"Ten" Dia menutup botol plastik itu lalu berjalan mendekat.

 _Tahan dirimu._

"Woah, Ten kita terlihat lucu sekali dengan baju lengan panjang"Lalu dia mengangkat tangan Ten dan melambaikannya di udara.

Serius, apa, sih yang dia lakukan? Dan sejak kapan mereka jadi dekat seperti ini? Ten mengerutkan dahinya bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja terpikirkan olehnya.

"Astaga, lebih baik kau kembali menghafalkan koreo dibandingkan.. apa ini?" ujarnya, sambil menatap tangannya sendiri yang masih digerak gerakan oleh _the boy next door_.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu"

 _Huh?_

Ia memang sudah melepas pegangannya tangannya, namun tatapannya tetap mencengkram pandangan Ten.

"Setelah acara ini selesai aku harap kau mau ikut denganku"

"Aku harus pulang, keluargaku akan datang"

"Suruh mereka untuk pulang lebih dulu"

Lee Taeyong tersenyum singkat sebelum berlalu.

Mungkin Ten harus berhenti menyebutkan nama panjang orang itu setiap membahasnya. Taeyong, _well, it sounds really good._

* * *

Berakhir sesuai ekspektasi dan Ten (dan juga yang lain, mungkin) bersyukur untuk itu. Walaupun ia tidak tau dan tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana Tern akan menggodanya dengan _hip thrust._ Oh ya, _hide & freak _memiliki banyak _hip thrusts_ dan Ten menjadi _center_ nya, ingat kan?

Ia menutup ranselnya dan bersiap menuju pintu keluar _backstage_ sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya. Ten berbalik,sepertinya ia tidak perlu menyebutkan siapa orangnya.

"Aku tunggu disini"

"Kalau mereka pulang duluan, aku pulang naik apa? Aku sedang malas naik bus, oke?"

"Nanti aku antar"

Orang didepannya ini seakan akan punya seribu cara untuk menahan Ten, jadi ia hanya mendengus lalu meninggalkan tasnya sebelum berjalan keluar menuju keluarganya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai ia kembali ke hadapan Taeyong.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Akademi"

Ten pikir Taeyong hanya bercanda, namun sayangnya ia serius. Lampunya masih menyala dengan terang untuk para murid di jam malam. Ia bisa merasakan dentuman lagu yang teredam di dalam sana.

Tidak membawanya ke dalam ruangan latihan melainkan ke dalam sebuah pintu putih yang tidak pernah ia terbesit di pikiran Ten untuk membukanya.

"Kau sering kesini?"

"Tentu saja"

Di dalam sana lampu juga menyala dengan terang, terdapat sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke atas.

Sementara Taeyong memimpin langkahnya, Ten masih sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan tangga rahasia ini. Setelah berbulan bulan menghabiskan hari di akademi ini, ia kalah dengan laki laki didepannya ini.

Hingga ia berhenti di dua anak tangga terakhir, tangannya mendorong sebuah pintu putih lainnya. Ten dapat merasakan angina menerpa wajahnya.

Ia terperangah, tidak mengetahui jikalau akademinya ini memiliki _rooftop_ seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang ini semua?"

"Kelebihan memiliki pelatih bernama Bongyoung Park"

Ten tersenyum kecut, "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Waktuku tidak banyak, oke?"

"Aku.. ingin bercerita. Boleh tidak?"

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menolak senyum itu? Oh lord, yang benar saja._

"Silahkan. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik"

Ten membiarkan laki laki ini membuang nafasnya dengan kasar dan menatap kedepan dibanding menatapnya balik.

"Pertama tama, aku tidak tau mengapa aku berani menceritakan ini semua kepadamu padahal kita baru dekat akhir akhir ini. Mungkin karena kau bilang kalau kau percaya denganku?"

Taeyong tersenyum singkat.

"Aku harap kau tidak berbohong"

Dia kembali menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Tentu saja setelah insiden beberapa minggu lalu, kau tau kalau aku bukan seorang murid baik baik. Aku berkelahi saat aku sudah sangat kesal, aku membuat keributan di kelas ketika aku ingin, tapi itu biasa kan? Maksudnya, pasti di sekolahmu juga ada yang seperti itu.

"Tapi aku menindas orang lain yang kadang kadang tidak bersalah. Menghakimi mereka tanpa melihat diriku sendiri yang belum tentu lebih baik. Itu jahat, kan?"

Ten berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan, "Kurasa iya kalau orang yang kau _bully_ itu tidak terima"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku orang jahat, kan?"

"Logikanya, kalau kau berbuat jahat, berarti kau orang jahat. Tetapi seperitnya orang jahat lebih diidentikan dengan tindakan kriminal yang lebih parah dari itu jadi aku tidak tau juga"

Mendengus, "Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Membiarkan korbannya bersenang senang dulu di sebuah pilihan salah sampai batas waktu tertentu, mereka berada di depan mata tanpa bisa dihindari. Menyedihkan"

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba meminta maaf saja?"

"Kita tidak bicara tentang satu orang saja, Ten. Bagaimana bisa aku meminta maaf kepada orang yang sudah entah dimana?"

Ia semakin tidak mengerti. Entah dimana?

"Keluar dari sekolah dengan alasan tidak sanggup untuk menerima penindasan, kau tentu saja bisa membayangkan apa yang aku dapatkan dari itu"

Ia melanjutkan, "Bahkan orangtuanya mengancam untuk melaporkanku ke pihak berwajib. Itu.. menakutkan.

"Lalu adik kelas lainnya menjatuhkan _headphone_ ku. Memperburuk keadaan."

Ten mempertajam pandangannya, mengamati mata laki laki di depannya lebih berair dibanding yang seharusnya. Dia terlihat rapuh, tidak seperti seorang Lee Taeyong yang ia tau. Tangannya mulai memegang kedua lengan Taeyong.

"Astaga, Taeyongie, jangan menangis"

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis"

"Tetapi matamu sudah sangat berair"

Taeyong kembali membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. Menundukan kepalanya menatap kedua kakinya yang terlipat.

"Aku takut"

Mungkin Ten tidak pernah merasakan apa yang Taeyong rasakan, namun ia tau jika orang yang baru menjadi temannya satu bulan terakhir ini akan baik baik saja.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja. Percayalah"

"Mengapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu. Ten memaksakan diri masuk kedalam tatapan tajam di depannya meski dia tau resiko apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini. Ia harus meyakinkan Taeyong bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja.

"Karena aku juga percaya denganmu. Kau bukan orang jahat, kau adalah Lee Taeyong yang berbakat. Oke? Bahkan kau lebih dari itu"

Sampai akhirnya Ten membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan tangan itu merengkuhnya dengan cepat namun terasa lembut, mendekapnya seakan tidak mau kehilangan.

Taeyong membenamkan kepalanya, membuang beberapa nafas di jarak seintim ini yang malah membuat Ten kehabisan nafas.

"Maaf karena pernah berbuat kasar kepadamu"

Ia hanya mengangguk, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Taeyong tidak mampu untuk melihat anggukannya

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja, kan?"

Kali ini ia enggan untuk berbicara ataupun menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Ia membalas pelukan Taeyong, berharap laki laki itu bisa menerima sebuah anggukan dibalik sebuah pelukan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: nahlo nanti mereka bakal gimana setelah ini.. Well, buat kedepannya, mau yang fluff aja (berarti bentar lagi end TT) atau ada konflik? Kasih tau aku ya, sekalian review gitu #yha_

 _Don't forget to review, follow & favorite! Thank you~^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **6**

 _\+ ty's side._

* * *

Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Jaehyun berkunjung tanpa membawa sebuah pasta. Sebagai gantinya, dia membawa satu kotak coklat besar berisi pizza dengan topping keju dan dan pepperoni.

"Lain kali kau harus memasak _stir fried pork_ lagi"

"Dulu kita membuatnya hampir setiap minggu"

Oh tentu, sebelum tugas sekolah membombardir mereka tanpa henti.

"Ya itu kan sudah lama, ayo buat lagi!"

"Kau yang siapkan bahannya, ya"

Kalau begitu lebih baik tidak usah, batinnya. Akhir akhir ini sedikit sulit bagi Ten untuk meminta uang bulanan tambahan.

Jika ditambah harus membeli daging, alhasil ia tidak bisa jalan-jalan.

"Astaga, aku hanya bercanda. Lupakan _jaeyuk bokkeum,_ apa kabar Lee Taeyong?"

Basa basi. Jaehyun sudah mengetahui semuanya, bahkan menjadi yang pertama.

"Baik baik saja, dia jadi sering bercerita"

"Kalian benar benar menjadi sangat dekat, aku bisa kalah dengannya"

"Ya, kurasa kau akan kalah. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia mengusirku karena menyangka aku adalah seorang mata mata. Memangnya aku semencurigakan itu?" Dahinya berkerut.

"Kalau sudah waspada seperti dia, semua orang juga jadi mencurigakan"

Ten mengangguk. Apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun mungkin ada benarnya.

"Oh ya, Chittaphon! Aku jadi teringat lagi. Apa temanmu yang dari Thailand itu sudah belajar bahasa Korea sebelum kesini?"

Ia mengerjap, "Teman yang mana?"

"Yang temanmu dari kecil. Aku lupa namanya"

"Primmy?"

Beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar. Tangannya sudah di depan mulutnya ketika ia berpaling ke Jaehyun yang tengah menatapnya, bingung.

"Dia kan memang sudah belajar bahasa Korea sejak tahun lalu. Dia kesini minggu depan, iya kan? Astaga aku benar benar lupa!"

"Padahal dulu kau membicarakannya setiap hari. Sekarang kau hanya fokus dengan Lee Taeyong, Ten"

Sementara ia sudah malas menggubris perkataan seorang Jung Yoonoh, Ten membiarkan bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Ia benar benar tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk bertemu teman lamanya itu.

* * *

Ketika ia menunggu hari itu tiba, rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Namun saat hari itu akhirnya datang, tidak ada yang bisa dirasakan selain persaan senang yang membuncah.

Berdampak ke kegitatannya di dalam ruangan bercermin hari ini, ia merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi lebih semangat dari biasanya. Dan tentu saja waktu habis adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Ten"

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik ke asal suara. Sudah tertebak siapa yang selalu memanggilnya saat ia sedang berjalan keluar dari akademi.

Taeyong berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Ten.

"Sedang buru buru tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Temani aku ke Garosugil"

Tangannya bergerak memegang pergelangan tangan laki laki yang lebih pendek.

"Uh.. Sayangnya aku harus menemui temanku, maaf, Tae"

Melepaskan diri dari genggaman Taeyong, Ten berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Taeyong berjalan di belakangnya.

Namun semua pikiran tentang Taeyong sirna ketika matanya menangkap sosok di hadapannya sekarang. Lalu, semuanya berjalan secara reflek. Memeluk perempuan di depannya, memberitahu betapa senang dirinya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kalau kau sudah sampai?"

" _Surprise!_ "

Ten melepas pelukannya. Primmynya masih sama. Tidak, dia lebih cantik.

Waktu yang sudah ia tunggu sejak lama berubah menjadi waktu yang begitu berharga, setidaknya sampai matanya beralih menatap orang di belakang Primmy. Merusak _moment._

"Oh, apa kau teman Ten?" tanyanya setelah berbalik badan.

Dan Taeyong mengangguk. Ia yakin laki laki ini memang berniat untuk mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya kepadaku?" Tangannya mendorong tangan Ten pelan sedangkan suaranya berubah memanja.

"Uh.. Primmy, ini Lee Taeyong. Taeyong, ini Primmy"

Satu satunya perempuan di sana menyatukan kedua tangannya, membentuk salam khas negara asalnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Hei, ayo jalan jalan! Taeyong, kau mau ikut?"

Mata tajamnya melirik Ten, "Dengan senang hati"

* * *

(TY's Side)

Mungkin Taeyong harus berterima kasih kepada Primmy karena telah membuat dirinya dan Ten tetap pergi bersama. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi betah berlama lama bersama laki laki pengganggu itu.

Keberadaannya diantara mereka membuat dirinya seperti seorang _third wheel._ Atau malah sebenarnya Primmy yang menjadi _third wheel_ nya? Eys! Taeyong buru buru menghapus pikiran bodohnya. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri akhir akhir ini.

"Kalian berdua tunggu disini sebentar, ya. Aku kesana dulu"

Primmy meninggalkan mereka bedua disana setelah ia memutuskan untuk membaur dengan banyaknya orang di dalam toko.

"Jadi kalian teman sejak kecil, begitu?"

"Iya. Bisa dibilang dia adalah teman terdekatku sebelum pindah ke Korea"

"Oh. Nama aslinya tidak sesulit nama aslimu. Siapa tadi katanya? Prim Patnasiri?"

Laki laki yang lebih pendek langsung menatapnya kesal, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Tetapi tetap saja Taeyong menganggap dia benar benar _adorable._

"Itu karena kau belum biasa. Tapi memang benar sih namanya memang mudah dieja"

"Nah, kau mengakuinya" ia tersenyum, masih menatap Ten.

"Tetapi namaku juga bagus kan?"

 _Tadi anak ini tidak tersinggung kan?_

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini, tetapi iya. Chittaphon" Taeyong mengangkat kesepuluh jarinya, meletakannya di bawah dagu.

"Taeyong" Ten ikut menangkat kedua tangannya, meniru dirinya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh dalam tawa masing masing, Taeyong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus menatap laki laki di depannya. Cara _the ball of sunshine_ ini tertawa dan matanya yang berbinar ketika ia berhenti, ia mengaguminya.

Menyesali perbuatannya dulu saat ia mengusir Ten dari ruang latihannya. Saat itu _mood_ nya masih berantakan setelah berkelahi yang entah mengapa menyebabkan pinggangnya terasa sakit.

"Akhirnya dia selesai juga" suara itu membuyarkan semuanya.

"Apa aku lama sekali di dalam? Ayo kesana!" Jari telunjuk perempuan itu menunjuk sebuah restoran di sebrang jalan.

Dan Taeyong melihat jelas bagaimana Primmy memeluk lengan Ten dan menariknya untuk menyebrang.

Namun ia tahu bahwa seharusnya itu bukan sebuah masalah. Seharusnya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi saat ia kembali membuka matanya. Apa yang ia lihat pertama kali hanyalah langit langit kamarnya yang gelap. Hanya cahaya remang remang dari lampu tidurnya yang membantu pengelihatannya.

Ia mendengus, membenci dirinya sendiri yang belum mampu membawa dirinya menuju alam mimpi saat jam sudah selarut ini. Di jam yang menurutnya sangat rawan. Membuatnya kembali membenci dirinya sendiri, lebih dalam.

Topik utama _late night thought_ nya hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin, ataupun hari hari sebelumnya. Menyiksa diri dengan penyesalan yang tak henti membelit tubuhnya.

Taeyong menolak untuk remuk, namun tidak ada yang tau akankah ia akan hancur atau malah dapat melepaskan diri.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia iri dengan orang orang. Bagaimana mereka bisa membuat suatu kesalahan dan tidak merasa bersalah setelahnya. Kalau saja masalahnya semudah itu untuk dilupakan, mungkin ia sudah hidup bahagia dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Menjadi diri sendiri, pikirannya langsung terarahkan kepada topik tambahan _late night thought_ nya akhir akhir ini. Taeyong sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik di depan orang yang baru ia tau tiga bulan belakangan.

Ia juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana Ten bisa menghapus kecurigaannya terhadap anak itu dengan mudah. Semua yang telah dia lakukan seakan akan membuat Taeyong percaya dan merasa lebih nyaman.

Nyaman?

Mungkin memang benar. Tatapannya yang begitu ceria saat berbicara dengan orang orang, semangat saat irama lagu mulai terdengar, dan tulus saat mengatakan bahwa masalahnya akan membaik.

Taeyong membuang nafasnya kasar, tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa ia baru saja memuji tetangga ruang latihannya. Ini begitu berlebihan dan normal di saat yang sama. Mungkin ia memang sudah gila.

Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa manusia cenderung lebih jujur dan emosional saat mereka sedang lelah, saat malam hari contohnya. Dan Taeyong baru saja membiarkan teori itu menjadi saksi saat dirinya berpikir bahwa mungkin ia memang tertarik dengan salah satu _partner dance_ nya yang memeluknya di _rooftop_ saat itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: woosh, ada cast baru! Seperti sebelum sebelumnya, konflik (mungkin) gak akan berat berat banget kok._

 _Well, mohon maaf lahir & batin, guys. Selamat idul fitri bagi yang merayakan! _

_Don't forget to follow, fave', and review! Don't be silent reader, guys! Thank you~_

 _p.s: oh my god, NCT127! Mau nangis aja huhu TT_


	7. Chapter 7

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **7**

Taeyong hanya mengetahui beberapa informasi dasar dari seorang Primmy. Lahir pada tanggal 25 September 1996 dengan nama asli Prim Patnasiri. Semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu ia pindah ke Korea, kini ia masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Ten. Saling mengenal dengan laki laki itu sejak sekolah dasar, pertemanan mereka berlanjut hingga sekarang. Sangking dekatnya, mereka sering disebut sebut sebagai pasangan.

Tidak heran kalau mereka dengan luwesnya bergandengan tangan di depan umum seperti saat ini.

Taeyong jadi mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, untuk apa ia menerima ajakan jalan jalan mereka berdua? Dan untuk apa pula mereka mengajak dia yang beda sekolah ini jika ini berakhir seperti orang ketiga yang setia mengintili mereka?

"Kalian mau mengajakku kemana, sih sebenarnya? Kalau aku tidak dibutuhkan disini, aku pulang saja"

Primmy memutar badannya ke belakang, "Ke bioskop lalu makan. Ten sedang ngidam sushi"

"Ck, omong kosong" Ten mendorong lengan perempuan di sebelahnya itu dengan pelan.

"Memang benar, kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang"

Lalu mereka berdua memberikan jarak yang lebih jauh lagi dengan Lee Taeyong berkat perubahan bahasa yang sekarang mereka gunakan.

Bagaimana bisa ia merasa nyaman diantara mereka saat bahasa Thailand yang ia ingat hanya _sawadeekrap_?

Ia mendengus, tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantong. 'Menggunakan' _chewing gum s_ ebagai bukti kebosanannya saat ini.

Jadi sampai mereka bertiga masuk kedalam _mall_ dan sampai di depan bioskop, Taeyong tidak menaruh perhatian selain mengekor.

"Kita mau menonton apa?" Ten menatap kedua temannya bergantian, menunggu jawaban.

"Film romantis?"

Taeyong mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban Primmy. Bagaimana jika saat adegan romantis, dia dan Ten terbawa suasana? _Oh hell no, Ten is his._

Eh, loh?

"Taey, kamu suka film apa?"

"Aku sukanya studio ghibli, jadi terserah saja kalian mau menonton film apa"

Berakhir dengan mereka yang tetap mengikuti usul perempuan disana, menonton film bergenre romantis. Taeyong menyayangkan dirinya yang tidak cukup cepat mengambil duduk di tengah untuk memisahkan mereka.

Sejahat itukah pikirannya?

Namun akhirnya tetap berakhir dengan Ten yang duduk di tengah, memberikan jatah yang sama kepada dua temannya ini.

"Ini film lama tetapi kenapa baru diputar disini, ya?" Ujar satu satunya perempuan diantara mereka. Tangannya mulai mengambil beberapa popcorn dari dalam box.

"Entahlah, baru dapat izin?"

"Ck, di negara lain saja sudah lama sekali"

Menatap sahabat kecilnya, Ten mendengus. "Tidak tau, Prim. Aku juga baru disini, oke?"

Mereka baru bisa diam saat film sudah dimulai.

Awalnya semua terasa baik baik saja, seperti mereka semua fokus dengan sebuah film yang terputar di depan mata mereka ini. Awalnya. Taeyong sendiri juga menyesal sudah menoleh kearah kirinya dan mendapati Primmy yang sedang bersandar di bahu Ten layaknya pasangan kekasih.

Menyesal juga kenapa ia bisa sampai benar benar tertarik dengan laki laki di sebelahnya ini.

Chittaphon adalah satu satunya yang sadar, ia menatap Taeyong balik. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, sebuah bahasa nonverbal.

Taeyong menggeleng, kembali meluruskan duduknya menghadap kearah layar.

* * *

(Ten's side)

Taeyong meluruskan duduknya sesaat setelah ia menggeleng. Ten tentu menyadari _mood_ temannya ini yang sepertinya sedang tidak begitu baik.

Sementara tangan laki laki itu masih berada di tangan bangku, ia meraihnya. Mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Taeyong kembali menatap Ten, ia hanya tersenyum.

Ten dapat merasakan tangan yang ia pegang berbalik, menyatukan telapak tangan milik mereka. Mengisi celah celah jarinya dengan jari milik laki laki Lee itu, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan ini semua.

Tidak ada yang salah, atau mungkin selain perasaannya sendiri yang tidak ia mengerti.

* * *

Ten dan Taeyong adalah satu satunya yang tersisa di halte itu saat ini. Letak rumah mereka yang tidak satu jalan dengan Primmy membuat perempuan itu harus naik bus berbeda seorang diri.

"Ten, aku mau kesana sebentar. Mau ikut?"

"Lama?"

"Tidak, sih"

"Aku akan menunggu kalau begitu"

Meski berada di jalanan yang gelap namun ramai, Ten masih dapat menangkap sosok Taeyong ditengah kerumunan itu.

Alisnya beradu saat menyadari dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan Taeyong, membuat laki laki itu berhenti melangkah juga. Sesaat setelahnya, tangannya ditarik, ia melebarkan matanya panik.

Memutuskan ikut melebur dalam kerumunan masyarakat, ia mempercepat langkahnya sampai dia bisa kembali melihat Taeyong dan dua orang yang membawanya.

Yang dapat dia temukan hanyalah mereka yang sedang memasuk bus dengan rute yang sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya.

Sesuatu yang ia sebut panggilan kemanusiaan itu datang lagi, Ten mempercepat frekuensi langkahnya menuju bus. Duduk di salah satu kursi bagian belakang sementara tiga orang itu duduk di bagian depan.

Melewati jalan yang tidak pernah ia lewati sebelumnya, Ten melepaskan blazernya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas. Terbilang nekat, tetapi dorongan untuk memastikan Taeyong baik baik saja terlalu besar.

Lalu mereka turun (termasuk Ten, tentu saja), berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tidak terpakai. Ada sekitar 4 orang lain yang sudah berdiri disana, mungkin menunggu.

Tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama, tujuh orang lain muncul disana. Mungkin dia memang tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka, tapi ia tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Seharusnya ia pergi dari sini dan pulang saja. Seharusnya ia tau ini berbahaya. Dan seharusnya Ten tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Taeyong seperti sekarang.

Mencari tempat bersembunyi. Ini gila. Dia hanya siswa sekolah lain, namun sudah seperti korban yang harus segera kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Ten menahan nafasnya setiap terdengar suara yang tidak ia harapkan. Seharusnya memang ia tidak disini.

Sampai dua puluh tujuh menit berlalu, suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Ia memberanikan diri melangkah dari tempat tidak nyaman itu.

Nafasnya lega saat orang orang yang berseragam sama dengan Taeyong meninggalkan tempat itu lebih dulu. Wajah dipenuhi dengan luka dimana mana.

Ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, mata mereka langsung bertemu.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Suara dingin itu, _déjà vu._

"Panggilan kemanusiaan"

"Ten, aku serius"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, oke? Jangan protes"

Laki laki yang lebih tinggi tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang"

Merangkul Ten _nya_ , melangkah kedepan.

* * *

Berkat kejadian tadi, mereka harus naik bus dua kali. Ya, meski Ten sangat tidak keberatan harus berlama lama dengan laki laki yang sekolahnya baru menang berkelahi ini.

"Kau pasti tidak membantu, hanya sebagai figuran" ujar Ten sebagai awal topik, memulai pembicaraan.

"Cih, aku salah satu alasan mengapa kami bisa menang"

"Mana mungkin. Bahkan lukamu tidak sebanyak temanmu tadi"

"Dia tidak menghindar"

"Iya?"

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya" Taeyong menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Ten. Melakukan _pout._

"Iya iya. Aku percaya padamu"

Taeyong jadi kembali menoleh.

Ten kembali melanjutkan, "Dan akan selalu percaya"

Berakhir dengan tersenyum bersama.

" _Well,_ terima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Diantaranya karena sudah percaya padaku dan mengkhawatirkanku"

"Tidak masalah"

Ten bisa merasakan bahu sebelah kanannya memberat. Tangan mereka masih bertaut sedangkan kepala Taeyong sudah berada di bahu Ten.

Mati matian menahan gejolak aneh di dalam tubuhnya, tetapi jantungnya tidak bisa memperlambat detaknya. Begitu pula dengan kupu kupu yang enggan berhenti mengepakan sayap di dalam perutnya.

"Taey, kau berhenti dimana"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Taey.."

"…"

"Taeyong"

"…"

"Astaga Lee Taeyong, jangan bilang…"

Tetapi memang kenyataannya Taeyong tidak berkata apapun, sudah terlanjur terjun kedalam mimpinya.

Dan kabar buruknya, Ten tidak tahu rumah anak ini.

 _Oh, shit._

Jadi mau tidak mau ia membawa Taeyong kerumahnya. Ibunya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan malah menyuruhnya untuk cepat cepat membawa Taeyong kedalam kamar. Agar bisa berbaring dan tidur dengan tenang. Iyakan?

Dan salah satu hal yang ia ingat sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya, suara ibunya terdengar lagi.

"Jangan lupa gantikan bajunya"

 _Yang benar saja?!_

Tidak, Ten tidak seberani itu. Ya, setidaknya tidak Taeyong juga.

"Taey.. Taeyong. Ayolah bangun. Aku tidak mau menggantikan bajumu"

Hasilnya tetap nihil, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi, kan?

"Lee Taeyong.." Tangannya mulai bergerak menggerakan tubuh laki laki itu.

Sedikit putus asa, ia mendudukan dirinya di lantai. Mengamati wajah damai laki laki itu.

Ketika dirinya mulai berani, Ten mengelus rambut laki laki itu. Lalu jari telunjuknya mulai menelusuri wajahnya, dengan luka yang sudah ia bersihkan sebelumnya.

Dahinya.

Matanya.

Hidungnya.

Pipinya.

Rahangnya.

Dan bagian 'favorit'nya saat mengobati Taeyong saat itu, bibirnya.

Sedikit iri mengapa bibirnya bisa setipis ini dan mengapa wajah laki laki ini terlihat begitu sempurna? Benar benar karakter komik.

Suasananya memang sangat mendukung, jarak mereka pun tidak jauh. Terlebih lagi Ten terus mengiris jarak diantara mereka.

Mungkin tinggal dua senti lagi saat mata itu perlahan membuka. Ten adalah satu satunya yang bergerak mundur.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan!"

Taeyongnya sendiri masih mengedipkan matanya, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau lanjutkan saja"

"Lanjutkan apa, itu tidak sengaja. Siapa yang mau menciummu?"

"Memangnya aku bilang kalau itu untuk rencana ciumanmu tadi?"

 _Mati lah kau, Chittaphon._

"Ah.. Ya, tidak sih. Oh iya, kau mau langsung pulang saja? Kalau iya akan kuantar ke pintu depan" Suaranya terdengar sangat gugup, persetan. Yang penting pengalihan topiknya bermutu.

"Tidak, aku mau menginap"

 _Benar benar mati._

"Eh? Kau bahkan belum izin dengan orangtuamu kan?"

"Ten, memangnya aku dan orangtuaku tidak punya ponsel?"

"Oh.. Kalau begitu yasudah. Bajunya disitu"

Ten menunjuk ujung tempat tidurnya. Sebuah kaos bewarna putih dengan celana pendek _nike_ abu abu.

Taeyong baru saja bersiap membuka bajunya saat pekikan Ten menghentikannya.

"Kenapa?"

Ten mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, gugup. "Kenapa ganti baju disini?"

"Memangnya dimana? Kamar mandi?"

Ten mengangguk.

"Kita kan sama sama laki laki, tidak masalah, kan?"

 _Bingo._

"Iyasih.. Tapi kan—"

"Malu, ya?"

Ten dihadapannya langsung berubah seperti anak kecil yang ketauan mencuri permen. Lalu ia menyeringai.

"Aku hanya bercanda, astaga"

Tetapi tetap saja Taeyong telanjur melepas semua kancing seragamnya. Ten sendiri langsung meringkuk di kasur, memainkan handphonenya sebagai pengalih nomor satu. Tau tau Taeyong sudah duduk di sebelahnya saja.

"Langsung tidur?"

Ten melirik laki laki di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin?"

"Oke"

Si Rambut Hazel langsung berbaring di salah satu bantal dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai leher.

"Untungnya besok hari libur"

Si pemilik tempat tidur merespon, "Memangnya kenapa kalau hari libur?"

"Aku tidak perlu bangun lebih pagi lagi untuk pulang dulu dan berganti baju"

Tiba tiba Ten membalikan badannya menghadap Taeyong.

"Taey.."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku suka dengan Primmy"

Taeyong langsung memutar badannya menghadap Ten juga.

"Serius?"

"Tidak tahu.. Aku hanya bertanya"

"Ya.. Yasudah. Dia cantik, kok. Dan cukup menyenangkan. Kurasa kalian akan cocok"

Jawaban Taeyong mungkin dapat ia gunakan sebagai pendorong. Namun terbesit hal lain yang seharusnya tidak ia biarkan menghancurkan harapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku balik?"

"Berarti dia tidak bodoh"

Tangannya mendarat di lengan Taeyong, cukup keras.

"Aku serius"

"Berarti kau harus mencari yang lain"

"Ah, Jaehyun akan bilang apa kalau dia tau aku suka dengan teman kecilku sendiri?"

 _Well,_ Taeyong sudah tau siapa itu Jaehyun. Ten sudah sering bercerita tentang anak itu.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

Ten kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada Taeyong.

"Tidak apanya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak suka dengan Primmy?"

"Bisa saja, sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, itu karena…"

Ten menaikan alisnya saat Taeyong menggantukan kalimatnya. Jantungnya makin berpacu saat tangan laki laki itu memegang rahangnya. Tidak ada hal lain terbayang di pikiran Ten selain bagaimana Taeyong memajukan wajahnya, menyempitkan jarak wajah mereka.

Mata laki laki itu tertutup saat ia berhasil menyatukan bibir mereka. Sengatan listrik itu langsung terasa hingga ke ubun ubun. Apa yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah detak jantungnya.

Ten tidak membalas tautan itu namun ia lebih tidak mampu untuk menolaknya. Saat bibir Taeyong mulai bergerak pelan lalu menjauh, ada sedikit perasaan menyesal disana.

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

Saling menatap mata orang yang di sebrangnya, Ten tidak bisa lebih berdebar lagi saat bibir Taeyong kembali menyentuh miliknya.

 _Tidak lagi._

Kepalanya sedikit lebih maju sementara tangannya perlahan merenggut leher laki laki di depannya, menghapus jarak sekaligus memperdalam apa yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka.

Dan Ten tau bahwa ia memang tidak pernah memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap teman kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: Malu sendiri udah lama gak nulis yang scene yang paling terakhir itu. Hope u guys like it hehe. And.. that "cinema scene", inspired by Make it Right the series!_

 _Bakal ada karakter baru di chapter depan, oke._

 _Don't be silent reader! Don't forget to follow, fav & review. Thank you~_

 _p.s: fire truck is so lit! Dan akhirnya switch dirilis juga ashdxjjsdw_


	8. Chapter 8

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **8**

Ketika ia membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit langit kamarnya, sedangkan hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah Lee Taeyong.

Otaknya memutar kembali apa yang ia lakukan bersama Taeyong tadi malam, secara reflek tanpa ia suruh.

Bagaimana ciuman itu bisa berpindah hingga ke lehernya dan bagaimana suara seorang Lee Taeyong bisa terdengar lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

" _Aku harap Ten di hari esok dan selamanya adalah orang yang sama dengan Ten yang ada di depanku saat ini"_

Memegang tangannya dengan erat hingga akhirnya terlelap bersama.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras lalu mendudukan badannya, jantungnya hampir copot saat menemukan laki laki yang tadinya bersemayam di pikirannya itu kini sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, kau masih disini"

"Tentu saja"

Ten mengusap tengkuknya, "Kapan kau bangun?"

"Satu jam yang lalu, mungkin?"

Oh, begitu memalukan. Kebiasaan buruknya terbongkar sudah di depan orang yang baru menciumnya tadi malam.

 _Kissed him, on this bed. Oh fuck._

Turun dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi. Mengabaikan semua pikiran liarnya yang berisi laki laki yang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Demi apapun, Ten tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Semua pengalihannya tetap bermuara di Lee Taeyong. Si Keparat yang memporak porandakan pikirannya –dan hatinya.

Langkah keluarnya dari kamar mandi disambut dengan senyuman orang itu lagi, seakan akan tidak mempunyai dosa.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Masih sakit?"

"Entahlah, aku belum membuka plesternya"

Ten mengangguk paham. Pikirannya mencari topik lainnya. Tidak mau membiarkan suasana menjadi lebih canggung lagi.

"Uh.. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Tentu. Keluargamu sangat baik, terutama adikmu. Dia menyenangkan"

Ten mengerutkan dahinya, tetap waspada.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian tidak bicara yang macam macam, kan?"

Hei, yang benar saja. Dia mau menghancurkan harga diri kakaknya sendiri?

"Apa menceritakan betapa seringnya kau merekam diri sendiri yang sedang menari saat kecil termasuk macam macam?"

"Selama dia tidak menunjukan bukti, jangan percaya"

"Yah, kau malah membuatku penasaran"

Dan Ten tidak bisa menahan ini sendiri, bagaimana Taeyong melakukan _pouting_ di depannya seperti saat ini. Ini semua tidak jauh dari masalah bibir, _isn't it?_

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak masalah, itu adalah hal yang aku tunggu sejak tadi malah"

Mulutnya memang berkata demikian, namun senyumnya tetap berbeda.

"Haruskah aku mengganti bajuku lagi?"

"Tidak usah! Kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti di akademi"

Taeyong mengangguk. Mengangkat tas dan seragamnya dari meja belajar anak itu.

"Hei, kita sudah seperti r _elationship goals. Wearing your boyfriend clothes"_

Ten mendelik saat menyadarinya.

"Tidak tidak. _Your girlfriend"_

Dan pipinya terbakar.

* * *

Hubungannya setelah itu dibiarkan mengalir seperti air sungai. Mungkin Taeyong tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan dulu. Wajahnya tegas, tatapannya menusuk, mengintimidasi dan menghakimi. Namun begitu kau mengenalnya, ia tetap seorang Jack Frost, ingat?

Dan sebagaimana sebuah sungai yang memiliki air terjun, ia mempunyai saat dimana terpaksa untuk terjun, jatuh lebih dalam pada perasaannya sendiri, pada sikap anak yang lebih tinggi. Setelah itu, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti alurnya.

"Saat itu sedang musim dingin di Bulan November. Aku pikir semuanya sudah hancur. Aku takut pada semua orang, bahkan orangtuaku sendiri. Aku telah mengecewakan mereka, dan aku pikir mereka akan menginggalkanku. Namun, mereka tidak."

Ia menerawang, menjadikan paha orang lain sebagai bantalannya. Matanya menatap langit langit ruang latihan sementara jari jemari Ten bermain di rambutnya.

"Mungkin kau memang salah, tetapi tidak seharusnya mereka meninggalkanmu. Begitu juga dengan kau yang harusnya tidak meragukan mereka"

"Itu.. mimpi buruk. Kalau aku tau resikonya akan sebesar itu, aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Seharusnya hidupku bersih dan rapi, catatan kriminal adalah hal terburuk"

Ten tersenyum, mengusapkan tangannya di rambut hazel pemuda itu. "Namun, kau tidak mendapatkannya, kan? Hiduplah di hari ini, demi masa depan. Jangan membawa hal buruk itu ikut denganmu"

"Yeah, kau benar. Yang seharusnya ikut denganku ke masa depan adalah Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul"

"Kau sedang melamarku, huh?"

Taeyong menatap wajah diatasnya. Meraih tengkuknya. "Mungkin?"

"Bahkan kau belum pernah menyatakan cinta"

Ten membiarkan saat Taeyong menarik lehernya untuk lebih turun, merenggut bibirnya, menyatukan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chittaphon"

Tersenyum di sela sela tautannya, ia mendorong dirinya sendiri untuk lebih menunduk lagi, enggan membiarkannya untuk pergi.

Lee Taeyong adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Bisa memberikan saran terbaik yang pernah Ten dengar selama hidupnya, namun sedetik kemudian bisa berubah menjadi orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Tetapi ia menikmatinya. Menimati setiap saat yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Ten masih ingat betul saat ia mengajak Taeyong untuk datang ke rumahnya kembali. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah masuk kedalam kamar Ten adalah, menggerutu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa nyaman tidur di tempat seberantakan ini? Ini lebih buruk dibanding saat pertama kali aku kesini"

Laki laki yang lebih pendek hanya tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya sambil menarik ujung lengan _oversized sweatshirt_ berwarna kuning terang itu.

Kau mempunyai teman dengan obsesinya untuk bersih bersih yang bersedia menjadi sukarelawan, dan hal terbaiknya adalah dia menyukaimu. Untuk apa kau harus repot repot ikut campur? Jadi Ten hanya duduk diatas kursi belajarnya. Menurut saat Taeyong memintanya untuk memegang beberapa barang atau membawakannya sapu.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau sudah membantu banyak!" Ujarnya saat mendapati kamarnya kembali tertata dengan baik, mungkin sudah berbulan bulan sejak kamarnya seperti saat ini.

Menghabiskan hari menonton studio ghibli hingga tengah malam, Ten menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Si Rambut Hazel. Mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Taeyong, semuanya terasa nyaman dan sempurna.

Namun setiap sungai memiliki batu, bukan? Yang entah bisa terkikis atau malah memantulkan airnya.

* * *

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat Primmy membawa Ten munuju café terdekat dengan sekolah. Percakapan kecil mendominasi. Bahasan tugas menjadi sebuah selingan.

"Ten, aku boleh bertanya, kan? Tapi jangan marah"

"Tentu, kenapa harus marah?"

Primmy langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya melirik arah kanan.

"Apa kau dan Taeyong mempunyai.. uh.. hubungan?"

Iya menyambungkan kedua ujung telunjuknya. Laki laki di depannya mengerjap.

"Hubungan pertemanan"

Lalu Si Perempuan menggeleng, "Bukan hubungan itu yang aku maksud. Lebih dari itu"

"Kau bicara apa, sih. Tentu saja tidak. Aku dan dia hanya berteman biasa, oke?"

Ia mengucapkannya tanpa keraguan. Mengucapkan kebenaran selalu lebih mudah,benar?

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat. Baguslah kalau begitu"

Ten kembali meneguk _ice mocha latte_ nya. Pertanyaan teman kecilnya membuatnya berpikir. Setelah semua ini, mereka masih tidak memiliki sebuah status.

Tidak, dia tidak memiliki hasrat menggebu gebu untuk mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan. _Best friend_ Taeyong adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dia tidak mau menghancurkannya begitu saja. Lagipula ia tidak sepercaya diri itu untuk berpikir bahwa Taeyong akan menjadikannya kekasih. Setidaknya sampai saat ini, itupun masih ditemani dengan berbagai pikiran negatif.

"Hei, Ten.. Apa kau mendengarku?" sebuah telapak tangan kian bergerak di hadapannya.

Menyadarkan diri sendiri dari lamunannya, "Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Ck, kau memikirkan apa, sih. Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini kita jalan jalan, tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

* * *

Saat itu 7 Years mencapai tiga menit lima puluh tujuh detiknya sebelum berganti menjadi D(Half Moon) sesuai _playlist,_ pemecah keheningan ruangan namun bukan pemecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Punggungnya bersandar pada salah satu cermin, tangannya sibuk berkutik pada alat elektronik di tangan kirinya. Sementara laki laki sebelah ruangan yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke ruangan lain masih berbaring di lantai dengan mata terpejam. Kedua tangannya berada di bawah kepala.

Tidak ada hal produktif yang dilakukan, semua pelatih dipanggil mendadak. Dengan berat hati, menghabiskan satu hari dengan berlatih sendiri. "Berlatih".

Tentu saja pada akhirnya hanya musik yang terus berbunyi, Si Penari sedang kelelahan.

Ten memencet tombol kunci saat berada di titik jenuhnya. Memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya meski ia masih tidak tau kapan ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Taeyong masih disana, tetap sama. Entah setia dengan posisinya atau memang sudah terlelap. Namun ketika Ten memanggil namanya sekali, orang itu langsung memutar badannya kearah suara.

Setelah itu hening lagi. Sambil menyayangkan otaknya sendiri yang tiba tiba tidak bisa mencari topik, Ten melepas topi hitamnya lalu memakainya kembali. Segalanya, terekam oleh mata Lee Taeyong.

"Kemarin ada siswa baru" Ujar Taeyong. Ketika Ten mulai menaruh perhatian, Taeyong kembali melanjutkan bahasannya.

"Karena tidak ada kursi lain yang tersisa akhirnya ia duduk di belakangku, padahal dia perempuan, jarang sekali. Teman temanku banyak yang mengajaknya berbicara, ia menjawabnya dengan santai tanpa ada kecanggungan. Namanya Kim Yerim, pindahan dari Gwangju. Tadi dia sempat bertanya tentang akademi _dance,_ jadi aku menjelaskan tempat ini. Lalu dia langsung saja setuju untuk bergabung. Dia bilang akan datang saat jam kita usai" Menjelaskan secara gamblang dan panjang lebar. Ten membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kurasa dia cukup menyenangkan"

"Mungkin? Teman temanku saja jadi sering berbicara dengannya"

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng. "Masih terasa sedikit canggung"

"Kau akan dekat dengannya setelah ini, jangan lupa kenalkan orangnya kepadaku"

Dibanding Taeyong, Ten adalah yang paling semangat. Tidak, bahkan Taeyong terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Setelah itu, topik terus berganti hingga jam mereka habis. Sambil mengangkat tasnya, Ten sedikit menebak nebak seperti apa itu Kim Yerim. Apakah dia sangat cantik? Semenyenangkan apakah dia?

Ten memaksa Taeyong untuk mengizinkannya menunggu demi melihat sesosok Kim Yerim yang datang dengan warna seragam yang persis dengan Taeyong. Dia cantik dan imut disaat yang bersamaan dengan senyum yang indah. _First impression_ nya adalah baik.

"Kau benar benar serius masuk disini?" Berbanding terbalik dengan bagaimana Taeyong di ruang latihan, yang dihadapan Ten adalah seorang Lee Taeyong versi kaku. Versi gugup berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan.

Ten mengerutkan dahinya saat dadanya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Tentu saja, memangnya untuk apa aku kesini?" ujarnya yakin, senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. _Well,_ Ten, ini Kim Yerim. Dan Yerim, ini Ten, teman sebelah ruanganku"

 _Yeah, teman._

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ten-ssi!" Yerim membungkukan badannya sedikit setelah menatap Ten bertopi hitam yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Taeyong.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Yerim-ssi"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: jadi hampir setengah chapter ini bentuknya ten yang lagi flashback gitu ya (?) semacam critical elevennya Ika Natassa gitu. Dan maaf karena jadiin (lagi lagi) Yeri sebagai orang ketiga TT kurasa kalian tau alasannya ya, hehe._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Don't be silent reader, kalian ini loh alesan aku ngelanjutin ff ini TT kalau ga ninggalin jejak, aku mana bisa tau TT_

 _p.s: Dan karena aku udah mulai sekolah lagi, harap maklum kalau seandainya update diundur jadi hari Rabu atau malah seterusnya. Tapi aku bakal tetep usahain biar tetep update setiap Selasa._


	9. Chapter 9

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

Outfit ideas: 160211 Taeyong & 160211 Ten

* * *

 **9**

* * *

Ten mengeratkan jaket _olive green_ nya sementara udara dingin kian berhembus. Entah berapa derajat suhu udara hari ini, namun seakan akan cuaca berencana membunuhnya. Perlahan lahan berniat membekukan tulangnya.

Ini pertama kali bagi Ten untuk merasakan bagaimana udara musim gugur bisa berangsur semakin dingin. Tidak heran mengapa ia bisa bereaksi seperti saat ini.

Setelah penantian tujuh menit yang menurutnya begitu panjang, laki laki itu akhirnya datang. Dengan sebuah _coat_ dan topi hitam, Taeyong mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat laki laki berambut hitam itu sudah menunggu.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Ujarnya.

"Tidak cukup lama jika kau ingin aku meninggalkan tempat ini sambil menggigil"

Laki laki yang lebih tinggi tersenyum, mengacak rambut orang di depannya dengan asal.

"Memangnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya Ten.

" _Ice skating_ "

"Benarkah?" Tubuh berbalut jaket hijau itu sedikit mendekat sementara matanya berbinar. Ketika Taeyong mengangguk, ia langsung tersenyum. Menunjukan deretan giginya sambil menggerakan tangannya seperti anak kecil.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, menuju halte dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku jaket masing masing, mencari kehangatan dari sebuah _hotpack_ yang diletakan di dalam sana.

Bus datang tidak lama setelahnya. Sementara Taeyong menarik tangannya menuju salah satu kursi disitu, mata Ten sibuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tidak banyak orang di dalam sini, hanya ada tiga sampai lima orang yang berlindung dari dinginnya cuaca.

Tempat duduk di dekat kaca membantu dirinya untuk menyaksikan bagaimana musim dingin di Seoul mampu menyenangkan hatinya.

Ia jadi teringat ketika beberapa hari yang lalu saat kota ini kedatangan salju pertamanya. Ketika ia baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari akademi, salju itu sudah turun. Mengotori tanah yang sedang ia injak saat itu. Lalu hal setelahnya yang ia ingat adalah bagaimana sebuah tangan mulai merangkulnya.

"Woa, _first snow"_

Wajahnya tidak baik baik saja saat mengucapkan tiga kata berderetan itu. _There was a little frown, Ten noticed that._

"Bisakah kita membuat _first snow_ tahun ini menjadi lebih baik dari tahun lalu?"

Dan kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya sampai sekarang ia duduk berdampingan di sebuah bus bersama Lee Taeyong.

Dalam hatinya ia membuat membulatkan tekad. Ya, ia akan berusaha membuat musim dingin Taeyong jauh lebih baik dibanding tahun sebelumnya.

"Ten, sebentar lagi kita turun"

Dia berdiri lebih dulu namun langkahnya masih menunggu Ten yang sedang memasangkan ransel di punggungnya.

Ketika mereka turun, lagi lagi Ten adalah satu satunya yang berani menunjukan keantusiasan itu. Tangannya menarik ujung _coat_ Taeyong sebagai pegangannya. Ini bukan pertama kali baginya untuk berseluncur di es, namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Yang berada di sampingnya kini bukanlah Terny.

Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Ia dapat menemukan banyak keluarga dengan anak kecil yang mungkin berusia sekitar lima tahun. Pasangan pasangan yang saling berpegangan kala meluncur di es.

Dan mereka terlihat bahagia. Ten harap Taeyongnya akan berakhir bahagia seperti mereka semua.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" Ia bertanya setelah menyodorkan sepasang sepatu luncur kepada laki laki yang lebih pendek. Dia menggeleng.

"Terakhir kali sudah sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, itu pun belum begitu lancar" ujarnya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Tentu. Mana mungkin Jack Frost tidak bisa melakukannya?" Taeyong tersenyum saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, disusul oleh Ten. Terbesit perasaan senang ketika mengetahui bahwa Taeyong masih mengingat ocehannya tentang bagimana persisnya seorang Lee Taeyong dengan karakter _Rise of The Guardians_ itu.

Hal pertama yang Taeyong lakukan saat turun di es adalah memegang tangan Ten. Menarik laki laki itu hingga bersama sama menginjakan kaki di bidang putih dibawahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memegangiku seperti ini?" Ten mencengkram pergelangan Taeyong saat mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Sedikit menimbang nimbang apakah ia merepotkan atau tidak.

"Sampai kau bisa seperti Kim Yuna"

"Tch, yang benar saja. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa?"

"Berarti aku akan terus memegang tanganmu"

Taeyong menunjukan deretan giginya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Murahan sekali, ya?"

"Memang selalu begitu, kan?"

Siang itu Ten menghabiskan waktunya dengan sebuah kebahagiaan yang menguasai hatinya. Dan astaga, bagaimana berdebar dirinya saat Taeyong mulai melepaskan pegangannya. Keseimbangannya hilang saat ia mulai menggeser kakinya.

Sayangnya tangan Lee Taeyong lebih cekatan dibanding gravitasi yang terus menariknya untuk jatuh. Dibandingkan jatuh ke bawah, Ten berakhir jatuh pada pelukan Taeyong. Laki laki itu menariknya, terlalu kuat hingga dada mereka saing bertubrukan.

"Seharusnya aku melepasmu lebih awal" bisiknya, membuat laki laki yang berambut hitam merasakan sebuah kehangatan di pipinya.

* * *

Taeyong membawa dia menuju sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari _rink._ Udaranya lebih hangat, suasana menambah kesan itu.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta Americano saat laki laki di sampingnya itu sudah telanjur menyebutkan _Hot Chocolate_. Ten pikir secangkir coklat panas tidak jauh lebih buruk dibanding secangkir kopi, jadi ia menerimanya.

Sugesti menguasai dirinya, sebab ia merasakan tubuhnya yang menghangat sesaat setelah meneguk coklat panas yang berada di tangan kenannya itu.

Sementara ia mengintip sosok lelaki berambut hazel lewat ekor matanya, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah sapaan yang ditujukan untuk Taeyong. Orang itu baru menyapannya saat Ten mulai menatap wajahnya.

"Woa, kebetulannya sekali kita bertemu disini!" Serunya.

Ten tidak bisa mengelak selain mengatakan bahwa Yerim memang terlihat mengagumkan dengan sebuah sweater _turtle neck_ berwarna coklat susu itu. Cukup mengagumkan untuk membuat Taeyong berubah menjadi sangat canggung.

Bukannya mengabaikan, namun Ten sendiri yang seakan akan melepaskan diri dari pembicaraan. Mereka terlihat bergitu jatuh dalam obrolan mereka sendiri, tidak meninggalkan sedikit tempat bagi Ten untuk ikut menimpali.

Lagipula ia satu satunya yang berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda, tidak heran.

Yerim adalah perempuan yang cantik, menyenangkan dan yang terpenting ia bisa membuat Lee Taeyong tertawa. Itu semua sudah cukup bagi Ten.

Hubungan Taeyong dan Yerim sama halnya dengan Taeyong dan dirinya, hanya berteman. Ia juga selalu seperti ini saat bersama Primmy, bahkan lebih dekat lagi. Tidak ada alasan untuk cemburu, Ten menanamkan pemikiran itu baik baik.

Namun hatinya tetap saja tidak.

Sulit untuk menatap mata gadis itu tanpa membuatnya tersadar, namun Ten rasa Yerim memiliki hal lain yang ia sembunyikan.

 _Uh, what the hell is this? Kau benar benar sudah gila sampai sampai mencoba membaca orang lain, Chittaphon!_

Menyeruput coklat panas terakhirnya, yang terpenting adalah Lee Taeyong bisa bahagia. _That's all._

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Ten, mau ikut?"

Yang diajak hanya menggeleng. Ketika Taeyong sudah menghilang di balik sebuah tembok, Yeri menatap Ten yang sedari tadi sudah menatap perempuan itu.

"Ten, boleh aku bertanya?"

Ten mengangguk pelan lalu menggumam, memutar badannya menghadap perempuan dengan sweater itu.

"Uhm.. Apa kau pikir Taeyong menyukaiku?"

Ten menahan dirinya untuk tidak bereaksi. Mengontrol rasa terkejutnya, ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Entahlah, ia tidak pernah bercerita"

"Ah, begitu, ya? Aku pikir ia pernah bercerita sesuatu kepadamu karena kalian dekat" Nadanya terdengar kecewa. Yeri kembali meneguk minuman di gelas bening miliknya.

Ia kembali menatap Ten sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetapi apa kau pikir aku bisa menarik hatinya? Aku takut semua usahaku ini sia sia"

Laki laki yang berambut hitam kembali menatap perempuan itu balik, masih dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat. Sejak awal" Ten dapat menemukan sebuah senyuman tulus dari perempuan itu. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun, tetapi ia ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, tentu kau bisa"

* * *

Taeyong menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Ten sampai laki laki kecilnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan selamat. Ketika udara malam semakin menusuk, mereka kembali mengeratkan jaket masing masing. Melindungi tubuh mereka dengan kehangatan sebaik baiknya.

"Ten, terima kasih untuk hari ini" kepalanya menoleh kearah kiri, menghadap laki laki yang dari tadi menunduk, menatap salju di bawahnya.

"Tidak tidak, seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih. Hari ini benar benar menyenangkan!"

Ia mengucapkan dua kalimat itu sambil meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia berkata jujur. Benar benar jujur kalau saja pertanyaan Kim Yerim tadi tidak memporak porandakan pikirannya sejenak.

Tetapi ia tidak mau menghancurkan hari ini, jadi ia menerimanya.

Percakapan kecil menguasai mereka hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan nomor 8.

"Apa kau mau masuk?"

Taeyong menggeleng, "Mungkin lain waktu"

Yang berambut hitam mengangguk mengerti. Baru saja ia berbalik badan, ia mengubah pikirannya. Memanggil Taeyong yg awalnya sudah menampakan punggungnya.

"Ya?"

Langkahnya maju selangkah sementara tatapannya melesat lebih dalam. Keraguan dan keberanian berperang di dalam otaknya dengan kekuatan yang sama, tidak dapat berhenti. Namun ketika tangannya sudah berada pada kapucon milik Taeyong, Ten yakin untuk melakukannya. Ia menarik kapucon itu hingga membuat kepala hazel itu tertutup olehnya.

"Taeyong-ah, bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Huh?"

Awalnya otaknya mendadak lambat bereaksi. Sampai Ten melangkahkan salah satu kakinya mendekat, Taeyong sudah dapat menyimpulkan dan tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ten menyatukan bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih berpegang erat dengan kapucon mantel hitam itu, menjadikannya sebagai pelindung, menutupi tautan mereka.

Dan itu bukan Lee Taeyong kalau dia tidak membalas perlakuan laki laki lancang yang sudah menciumnya dengan izin.

Memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, ia menambah tekanannya. Menunjukan bahwa dialah dominan disini dan Ten tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi daripada ini. Kemampuan Taeyong lebih baik dibandingnya.

Ia hampir saja melumat bibir Si Laki Laki Thailand kalau saja dia tidak buru buru melepaskan diri. Dengan matanya yang melebar, ia berbicara dengan suara gugupnya.

"Uh.. Lee Taeyong, selamat malam"

Melesat masuk kedalam rumahnya, Taeyong tersenyum dari balik pintu sampai akhirnya ia kembali membalikan badan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: Jadi ini semacam peralihan menuju konflik di chap depan (atau dua chap depan?) yang akan datang._

 _Dan kenapa di setiap chapter pasti ada kissing ya? Dan kayaknya kiss scene ini bakal ada lagi di chapter depan! Waduh, aku jadi kayak ketagihan banget, ya?_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Thank you~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **10**

Sekolahnya baru dimulai satu minggu kedepan namun akademinya sudah dimulai sejak lusa. Tidak ada ang berubah. Pelatihnya tetap Shim Jaewon. Murid di sebelah ruangannya tetap Lee Taeyong. Dan tetap ada perempuan bernama Kim Yerim yang selalu mengikuti ia dan Taeyong saat pulang dari akademi.

"Hari ini kau mempelajari tarian baru kan?" Tanya Ten setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Wajahnya menengok kearah kiri, tempat Taeyong sedang bersandar dengan punggungnya.

"Euhm.. Tempo lagu ini sedikit lebih pelan"

"Lagu apa?"

Taeyong terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Say something_ milik _a great big world"_

"Itu bagus. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau akan menarikan lagu itu"

"Kau bisa melihat itu kapanpun kau mau"

"Tidak" sergah Ten, "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau menyelesaikan lagu itu"

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu selamat menunggu" Taeyong tersenyum singkat lalu merangkul Ten dengan tangan kanannya menuju pintu keluar.

" _Well,_ Taeyong-ah, apakah setelah ini kau sibuk?"

Taeyong terlihat berpikir lagi. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sementara bibirnya melengkung.

"Tidak sibuk tetapi ada janji. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sekarang berganti menjadi Ten yang cemberut.

"Ya tidak apa apa, sih. Kalau boleh tau, janji dengan siapa?"

"Yerim"

 _Oh, Yerim._

 _Wait._

 _What?_

"Kalian berkencan?" Masa bodo suaranya sedikit lebih meninggi dari biasanya, yang ia pedulikan hanya jawaban.

Laki laki yang lebih tinggi menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya jalan jalan biasa"

Dua detik kemudian tiba tiba sudah ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk lengan kiri Taeyong, bibirnya menunjukan sebuah senyuman.

Baik Taeyong maupun Ten milirik Yerim bersamaan. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai, sedikit berantakan akibat angina yang terus berhembus.

"Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Taeyong, kepada Ten.

Baru saja ia ingin menolaknya, suara perempuan itu terdengar. Menginterupsi, menghalanginya untuk menjawab.

"Izinkan aku jalan jalan bersama Taeyong, boleh ya, Ten?"

Matanya penuh harap harap cemas menatap satu satunya orang yang sudah mengetahui perasaannya kepada Taeyong.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku juga ada janji dengan Primmy, kok" ujarnya, membela diri agar tidak terlihat canggung.

" _Yes_ , Ten adalah yang terbaik. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Ten! Taeyong-ah, ayo!" Tangan itu menarik Taeyongnya menjauh.

Tatapan mereka masih bertaut, terlihat dari bagaimana Taeyong sampai memutar kepalanya demi tidak memutuskan pandangan itu. Namun, mau tidak mau tetap harus berhenti.

Ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, begitu jauh dari ekspektasi.

Ten tidak pernah berpikiran sedikitpun untuk melarang atau mengahalangi perasaan Yerim kepada Taeyong. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menyukai orang yang sama, bahkan ketika kau sudah memiliki sebuah ikatan –berpacaran– dengan orang itu.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah ketika perasaan itu terbalaskan. Ketika pihak yang diperjuangkan memilih salah satu dan mengabaikan yang lainnya dan Ten was-was dengan hal itu. Yerim adalah segalanya. Bukannya ia rendah diri atau apa, namun kini semuanya terasa lebih berat.

Sementara hatinya mendadak meraung raung, ia segera berpaling dari tempat itu. Mungkin Primmy bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

* * *

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Ya, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya. Tentu saja sahabatnya itu bisa membuatnya tertawa, melupakan kegundahannya sejenak. Namun ketika ia mulai menarik nafas kembali, semuanya kembali. Dadanya langsung terasa dihantam.

Yang ia tahu, Primmy tidak mengetahui apa apa. Setidaknya sampai akhirnya perempuan itu menyadari perbedaan yang ada pada sahabatnya sore itu, jadi ia bertanya.

"Ten, apa kau baik baik saja?"

Awalnya Ten sedikit terkejut. Pertanyaan itu sudah bagaikan petasan yang dibunyikan tepat di depannya.

"Tentu, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat lebih pendiam hari ini" ujarnya.

 _Well,_ itu tidak salah. Hanya Ten yang tidak mau mengakuinya di depan Primmy.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu. Aku baik baik saja" Ten melebarkan tangannya, seakan akan menunjukan seluruh tubuhnya bahwa ia memang baik baik saja. Tidak ada yang terluka, setidaknya selain hatinya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa membohongi sahabatmu sendiri"

Menghela nafasnya, yeah, dia benar. Ia benar benar sebuah buku yang terbuka. Dan sayangnya, ia bukanlah sebuah buku sajak ataupun ilmiah yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Kalau alasanmu adalah Taeyong, maka aku harap kau tidak usah dekat dekat dengannya lagi"

Perkataan Primmy barusan menyambar dirinya. Sebutkan kalimat apapun, asal jangan membawa bawa laki laki itu dalam percakapan hari ini. Batinnya berteriak demikian.

"Tidak, bukan dia. Lagipula apa masalahnya dekat dengan dia? Aku bebas berteman dengan siapa saja"

"Tetapi sudah berapa kali dia membuatmu jadi seperti ini? Dia menghancurkan seorang Chittaphon yang ceria! Dan itu bukan hanya sekali. Bukan itu yang kau butuhkan dalam sebuah pertemanan!" Kedua alisnya beradu, Ten bisa tahu bahwa perempuan di hadapannya sudah tersulut emosi.

"Tapi kau tidak mengenal dia, Prim"

"Begitu juga denganmu. Apa kau pikir dia benar benar serius sangat mengobrol denganmu? Dan apa kau pikir dia menghargaimu sebagai teman sama seperti kau menghargai dirinya? Dan apa kau pikir dia tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?"

Ten semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

"Menyembunyikan apa? Primmy, kau tidak bisa selalu berpikir negatif!"

"Hubungannya dengan teman barunya yang entah siapa namanya itu. Kau sudah banyak bercerita tentang perempuan itu, Ten. Aku tau bahwa perempuan itu menyukai Lee Taeyong dan tidak mustahil jika perasaannya terbalaskan. Untuk apa ia terus menerima ajakan perempuan itu jika Lee Taeyong tidak tertarik kepadanya? Ia membuka jalan!"

"Primmy, tolong berhenti. Ini benar benar keluar dari topik utama" Ten menutup matanya, mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Primmy memperburuk keadaan.

"Dan apa dia benar benar tidak pernah berbicara apapun tentang temannya itu? Dan kau masih bisa berpikir bahwa Taeyong adalah orang paling jujur sedunia?"

"CUKUP!"

Sedikit menyesal memang saat merasakan beberapa pasang mata kini menatapnya akibat suaranya yang mendadak mengeras, namun bukan disitu poin utamanya.

"Chittaphon, aku hanya ingin menjagamu" Suara perempuan itu lebih pelan tetapi terasa rapuh, menatap laki laki berambut hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku mengerti"

Menumpukan berat badannya dengan sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Ia menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Mencoba mentralkan nafasnya yang kian memburu. Mungkin lebih liar dibandingkan hasratnya untuk membela Taeyong tadi.

"Kau.. menyukainya, kan?"

Ya. Iya menyukai Lee Taeyong. Si _The Boy Next Door_ yang pernah mengusir dan mencampakannya. Orang yang pernah menjadi _partner dance_ nya bersama murid yang lain. Taeyong yang sama dengan orang yang ia obati saat terluka. Yang membawanya menuju atap. Dan orang yang mematahkan keyakinannya untuk tidak menyukai Lee Taeyong itu sendiri.

Semua hal yang terlah terjadi diantara mereka membuatnya jatuh, lebih dalam, lebih sulit dan lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

Ten tidak menjawab pertanyaan Primmy. Ten rasa temannya itu sudah bisa menebak sebuah jawaban dari kebungkamannya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong dengan Primmy, benar?

Suara desahan kasar terdengar. Primmy menarik tangan Ten sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah laki laki di depannya.

"Apa kau benar benar tidak bisa memberiku sebuah kesempatan?"

* * *

TY's side

Yerim menarik tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan meja berwarna putih itu. Di depan matanya sudah penuh dengan sebuah burger, sekantong kentang goring, sekotak _fish ball_ dan segelas cola. Masing masing berjumlah dua. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Taeyong.

Ruangan tempat mereka duduk saat ini tidak sedingin udara luar. Mungkin dipasang sebuah pemanas jadi ia benar benar menikmatinya. Selain itu sebuah cinta sedang menyelimutinya, membuatnya semakin hangat.

"Tidak masalah, kan kita makan disini?" tanya Yerim sambil memasukan kentang goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya. Masih terasa panas, namun itu yang ia butuhkan.

"Tentu saja. Burger disini enak" Ia berujar sambil membuka bungkusan burger itu dengan cepat. Udara dingin ini membuatnya lapar lebih cepat.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan cepat. Sebagian besar dengan berdiam diri, hanya sebuah selingan maupun pertanyaan singkat yang mengisi kekosongan itu.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ada di pikiran Taeyong saat ini, baik yang bisa ia ungkapkan kepada Yerim maupun tidak. Seperti bagaimana ia bisa mengerjakan soal matematika dengan cepat, apa yang akan dilakukannya sehari sebelum masuk sekolah, sampai apakah ia tidak keberatan harus duduk di dekat Taeyong.

Namun banyak hal yang mungkin tidak harus diungkapkan. Apa yang sedang Ten lakukan sekarang, apakah dia benar benar bersama dengan Primmy, apa ia masih kuat dengan udara dingin yang sudah membaik ini. Yerim tidak perlu tahu dan mungkin Yerim tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Setelah ini apa kau langsung pulang?"

"Mungkin?"

Ada sedikit keraguan pada suara Taeyong. Ia berpikir untuk sedikit menghabiskan malam menelusuri jalan daerah rumahnya sebelum akhirnya mengasingkan diri di kamar tidur. Tetapi perempuan di depannya menginginkan hal yang lain.

Taeyong tidak begitu keberatan saat Yerim memintanya untuk menemaninya hingga ke apartmentnya. Ia selalu seperti itu dengan Ten dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memberlakukan hal yang sama kepada Yerim. Kecuali kalau alasannya selama ini karena ia menyukai laki laki Thailand itu.

Taeyong sudah menyampaikan niatnya untuk langsung pamit yang tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh perempuan Kim itu. Yerim membawanya masuk kedalam, mendudukannya di sofa dan membuatnya menunggu sementara Yerim menyiapkan makanan dan minuman yang layak bagi seorang tamu.

Apartmentnya cukup besar dan mewah namun terasa kosong. Alasannya adalah karena kedua orangtuanya belum pulang dari kantor, begitu menurut penjelasan Yerim. Jadi sehari hari ia menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah membawa teman kesini?"

"Jarang. Teman dekatku, kan semuanya di Gwangju. Hanya beberapa yang juga pindah ke Seoul"

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Lebih fokus meneguk teh panasnya dibanding melakukan hal hal lain. Awalnya hanya sekedar formalitas memang, setelah itu ia akan benar benar pamit.

"Yerim, sepertinya aku benar benar harus pulang sekarang" Ia bangkit dari sofa itu dan hampir membalikan badannya.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian sepasang tangan menahannya, memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepala itu di dadanya.

Matanya melebar sementara jantungnya masih berdebar. Bereaksi atas betapa terkejutnya dia dengan aksi anak pindahan di kelasnya itu.

"Jangan pergi, jadilah milikku"

Perilaku Yerim memang bisa ditebak kalau dia memang menyukai Taeyong, hanya saja Taeyong tidak mau besar kepala. Tetapi bagaimana Yerim mengkui itu semua di depannya sekarang dan dengan posisi seperti ini benar benar sebuah kejutan baginya.

"Yerim, aku serius harus—"

Butuh sepersekian detik saja baginya untuk mengeluarkan reaksi lain berkat semua hal yang Yerim lakukan kepadanya saat ini. Dia bungkam, atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk diam, baik mulut maupun tubuhnya. Namun jantungnya menolak.

Taeyong tau bahwa Yerim sedikit berjinjit demi menyeimbangkan tinggi mereka. Bersusah payah menarik kerah _coat_ nya untuk membantunya berdiri semakin dekat hingga akhirnya bisa meraih bibir Taeyong dengan mulutnya.

Berani namun pasti.

Suasana selalu memiliki peran penting dalam situasi seperti ini. Mungkin ia memang sudah gila saat dengan santainya merenggut bibir laki laki, murid akademi tari di sebelah ruangannya. Tetapi semua itu seakan akan tidak bisa menghalanginya untuk tetap diam disitu. Menuruti segala hal yang Yerim lakukan di depannya.

Taeyong dapat melihat mata perempuan itu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah tatapan tulus yang berkilauan dari dalam sana. Membutakannya. Membuatnya melupakan segalanya hingga membiarkan dirinya terdorong untuk memegang tengkuk Yerim dan membalas ciuman itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: endingnya parah banget, aku berasa jahat banget nulis ini TT udah bikin cuek, terus hts, sekarang diphpin. But, yeah, ini dia klimaks hehe. Lanjut di minggu depan, masih ada di klimaks. Dan.. yeah, you know what i mean right?_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review. Boleh kasih saran buat ending, mau happy atau agak ngegantung biar seru :p Thank you very much! xo_


	11. Chapter 11

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **11**

Ten tidak mengerti dengan semua perubahan yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya belakangan ini. Semenjak Yerim menanyakan pendapatnya, banyak hal yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan Primmy, sahabat kecilnya itu memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya karena ia memang tidak bisa membalasnya.

Mencoba menjalani hidup seperti biasa pada saat saat seperti ini memang sedikit sulit. Menyedihkan juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Primmy membuang muka setiap berpapasan dengannya di sekolah. Atau Yerim yang semakin dekat dengan Taeyong sejak entah kapan.

Taeyong masih tetap berdiri disana, selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, kan?

Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia lebih terbiasa berbicara tanpa rahasia dibanding berbicara dengan rahasia itu sendiri.

Salah satu alasan kekacauannya adalah Yerim, tetapi tidak mungkin ia akan membeberkan segalanya di depan Taeyong, orang yang menjadi tokoh utama rahasia Yerim.

Satu satunya yang bertahan sampai sekarang hanya Si Sibuk, Jung Yoonoh. Mungkin tidak terlalu sibuk juga mengingat sekarang ia berdiri di samping Ten. Mengukur jalan di dalam mall, berjalan tanpa tujuan.

"Dari tadi kau memang tidak ada tujuan?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menatap Ten yang sedang memandang kedepan, tidak ada keceriaan di matanya.

Ten menggeleng. Niat awalnya adalah untuk sekedar _refreshing,_ membebaskan diri sejenak dari semua hal yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Ia pikir hanya drama yang bisa membuat seseorang mendapatkan masalah yang bertubi tubi, dan pada kenyataannya ia termakan omongan sendiri.

"Mau cari makan tidak?" Ia kembali bertanya dan kali ini Ten mengangguk.

"Mau makan dimana?"

"Starbucks!"

"Memangnya mau makan apa disana?"

Tetapi akhirnya ia mengikut saja. Toh ia memang tidak punya tujuan yang jelas pada awalnya.

Café dengan nuansa coklat itu cukup ramai hari ini, tetapi matanya masih menangkap beberapa kursi kosong disana. Ada empat kursi di dekat jendela dan satu meja di bagian tengah.

Ten mengernyitkan matanya saat bukan lagi meja yang tertangkap oleh matanya, namun dua anak manusia yang duduk bersebrangan di salah satu meja dengan sofa. Tersenyum satu sama lain dengan sebuah gelas di depan masing masing.

Awalnya memang ia tidak percaya, atau lebih tepatnya ia enggan untuk percaya. Tetapi tulisan yang tergores di gelas putih dengan spidol hitam membuktikan segalanya. Kemungkinannya hampir menunjukan maksimal, tidak bisa dielakkan lagi.

Lagipula dimana lagi ia bisa menemukan sesosok Lee Taeyong dan Kim Yerim dengan nama yang sama?

Di depannya ada sekitar tiga sampai empat orang, memberinya waktu untuk mengamati dua orang disana dalam diam.

Matanya kembali memicing saat Si Laki-laki menyentuh tangan Yerim, mengusapnya pelan sambil mengumbar senyumnya.

Tidak, ini pasti hanya ilusinya.

Tetapi ilusinya terlihat begitu nyata sampai sampai menyesakan dadanya.

"Bisa kita pergi dari sini?"

Jaehyun hanya menatapnya bingung, sedikit mengeluarkan gumaman yang menunjukan keheranannya.

"Jae, aku mohon. Kita ke starbucks lain, oke?"

Suaranya yang memelas membuat Jaehyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Awalnya ia heran sendiri apa yang membuat temannya ini bisa menarik tangannya dengan tergesa gesa, tetapi yang muncul di depan matanya mengatakan semuanya.

Jaehyun kembali menatap Ten yang berjalan lebih dulu lalu membuang nafasnya.

* * *

Jae's Side

Memanfaatkan waktu sebaik baiknya sebelum tahun terakhirnya datang merupakan hal nomor satu yang harus Jaehyun lakukan hari ini. Waktunya tidak banyak, tidak sampai dua bulan dan ia harus meninggalkan kelasnya.

Jadi disinilah dia, mengelilingi Seoul seorang diri, terkadang berhenti di beberapa kios untuk membeli makanan, _his true love._

Tennya sedang latihan di akademi dan menolak saat ia ajak untuk absen. Nah, akhirnya ia merasakan rasanya ditinggal karena kesibukan orang lain.

Kalau orang lain lihat, sedikit menyedihkan memang. Tetapi memang begini adanya, menjadi anak semata wayang di keluarganya.

Dengan bekal sekotak ayam goobne di tangan kirinya, ia duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Mengamati beberapa orang berlalu lalang di depannya.

Dan disitulah Jaehyun menangkap mereka lagi.

Matanya terus mengikuti arah kemana dua sejoli itu berjalan, sampai akhirnya mereka menghentikan langkah di dekat lampu taman yang masih padam.

 _Stalking isn't a good thing,_ tetapi melindungi Ten adalah hal yang lebih penting sekarang.

Taeyong dan Yerim memang hanya mengobrol, tetapi jika ia tarik garis dari awal dan menggabungkan semuanya, tentu itu bukan suatu hal yang biasa.

 _Like there's a love affair between Taeyong and Yerim. Although Jaehyun won't admit that, but their relationship looks great._ Hanya mengobrol santai disana, tanpa gangguan dalam waktu yang terbilang tidak singkat. Cukup bagi Jaehyun untuk menghabiskan sekotak ayamnya.

Tetapi tetap saja memberi harapan palsu dan menggantungkan orang lain bukanlah hal yang baik dan Taeyong melakukannya. Memang, sih menurutnya Yerim adalah orang yang paling jatuh cinta, dia yang paling bahagia. Namun ia seperti berhasil menarik Taeyong untuk ikut masuk kedalam zona itu.

Dan apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia lihat.

Yerim mengecup pipi laki laki itu dengan cepat. Walau hanya dibalas dnegan ekspresi kaget, tangan Yerim langsung melingkar di leher laki laki itu, berselang beberapa detik milik Taeyong menyusul memeluk tubuh Yerim dengan salah satu tangannya.

Jaehyun rasa ia benar benar harus melindungi Ten.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Jaehyun meminta Taeyong untuk bertemu di akademi tarinya. Ia tidak memberitahu Ten tentang semua ini, atau lebih tepatnya belum. Yang ia pikir hal terbaik sekarang adalah meminta penjelasan, mengkonfirmasi segalanya.

Jaehyun dibuat menunggu lebih dari lima belas menit sampai akhirnya laki laki dengan kaus putih itu berjalan kearahnya. Masih memegang handuk di tangan kirinya, ia berdiri di depan Jaehyun yang menyandarkan tubuh di salah satu bangunan bercat merah bata.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku ada sedikit urusan" ujar Taeyong. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jaehyun secara langsung sebelumnya, hanya dipertemukan secara semu berkat cerita cerita Ten.

"Urusan.." Jaehyun bergumam lalu tersneyum kecut, menunjukan _dimples_ nya. "Dengan Kim Yerim?"

Dari yang Jaehyun tangkap, ekspresi Taeyong sedikit terkejut.

Lagipula siapa, sih yang tidak terkejut saat orang mengetahui hubungan yang selama ini tidak diumbar umbar?

"Uhm.. Lee Taeyong. Aku disini tidak ingin mencari masalah, oke? Hanya ingin bertanya dan mengkonfirmasi semuanya"

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya. Ekspresinya sudah berubah masam. Sayang sekali jika Jaehyun berhenti disini.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Kim Yerim?"

 _To the point. He won't waste any time._

"Hanya teman"

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. " _Friends with benefit?"_

Tatapan mata Taeyong berubah menajam. Jelas membantah pertanyaan Jaehyun barusan.

"Jangan asal bicara, kita bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain!"

"Teman biasa macam apa yang melakukan ciuman lalu saling memeluk satu sama lain? Atau duduk berdua di café sambil mengusap usap tangan? Lee Taeyong, _you really.._ "

Raut wajahnya langsung semakin berubah drastis. Terkejut, marah, tidak mengerti. Segalanya bercampur. Mengoyak dadanya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Ah, jadi itu benar benar kau" Jaehyun kembali tersenyum, kali lebih sombong, penuh kemenangan. Membuat Taeyong merasa telah diinjak injak ke tanah.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Ck, tidak ada kerjaan sekali. Hanya kebetulan, tetapi kebetulan yang benar benar berarti"

Sejujurnya Jaehyun tidak enak juga harus melihat laki laki ini sudah seperti ayam sayur, seperti kancil yang ketauan mencuri ketimun. Tetapi kan tidak mungkin juga ia harus menghentikan ini semua. Ia sudah terlanjur memulainya.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai Kim Yerim, kau tidak perlu masih memberi harapan kepada Ten seakan akan kau menginginkannya. Atau sebaliknya. Aku tidak bermaksud ingin ikut campur atau apa, tetapi yang kau lakukan itu memang salah"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Aku? Aku teman Ten dan aku harus melindunginya. Kau tidak bisa menggantungkannya seperti ini. Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menggantungkan dua orang sekaligus?"

Merasa berdosa setelah mengatakan hal itu adalah apa yang sekarang Jaehyun rasakan. Tetapi ia berusaha menangkisnya. Masa bodo, Lee Taeyong tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

"Aku sudah tau aku salah jadi berhenti mengurusi hidupku!" Rahangnya mengeras dengan tatapan yang semakin berapi api. Lee Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terus melakukan itu padahal kau sudah tau jika kau salah?!"

Tepat sasaran. Jaehyun baru saja menembakan anak panah dan menusuk bagian tengah bernilai seratus dengan sempurna.

Namun anak panah itu disambut balik dengan sebuah pukulan.

Tentu Jung Yoonoh benar benar terkejut bagaimana laki laki ini memukul tulang pipinya. Lee Taeyong seakan seakan baru saja mengibarkan bendera tanda perang.

Jaehyun lebih suka bermain halus, membicarakan sebuah masalah dengan pikiran rasional dibandingkan dengan cara seperti ini. Namun, tidak, tidak ada yang bisa membuat gara gara seperti ini dengan Jung Yoonoh.

Melepas blazernya dan membuangnya asal. Gilirannya yang memukul sudut bibir laki laki dengan rambut hazel di depannya ini.

Ini kegiatan bodoh, pikirnya. Dan beruntung seseorang keluar dari gedung akademi, memberinya alasan untuk langsung menangkis pukulan yang Taeyong hujamkan kepada dirinya. Menghentikan perkelahiannya.

Yang bisa ia rasakan hanya tulang pipinya yang nyeri, bibirnya yang terasa anyir dan tubuhnya yang melemas. Ini lebih buruk dibandingkan mendapatkan nilai ulangan matematika dibawah rata rata.

"Ini benar benar bodoh" kicauannya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman. Lagi lagi, ia masa bodo.

Yang ia lakukan setelahnya hanya memungut lagi blazer dan tas hitamnya. Kembali menggendong tasnya sementara tangannya mencengkram blazer.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Berhenti menyakiti hati orang lain. Berhenti menyakiti Ten jika kau benar benar nyaman dengan Yerim atau berhenti menyakiti Yerim jika kau tidak benar benar menyukainya. Itu akan jadi boomerang untuk dirimu sendiri"

Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Lee Taeyong. Setidaknya ia sudah mengetahui semuanya, demi Ten.

* * *

Ten's Side

Ten langsung menghambur keluar rumah sesaat setelah mendapatkan telepon dengan suara panik dari sebrang sana. Menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi kepada anaknya sampai sampai mendapat luka sebanyak itu.

Ya, jelas ia tidak tau apa apa. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Jaehyun adalah saat di gerbang sekolah, setelah itu, laki laki itu menghilang. Tidak ada kabar sampai saat ini.

Ibunya langsung mengantarkan Ten ke dalam kamar Jaehyun setelah ia sampai di rumah kawasan Gangnam itu.

Selama ia mengenal Jaehyun hampir setahun belakangan, ia tidak pernah melihat Jaehyun seberantakan ini. Sepertinya lukanya sudah dibersihkan, terlihat dari tulang hidung dan pipinyanya yang sudah ditempeli sebuah plester.

Tetapi ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Maksudnya, _who could mess up with Jung Yoonoh?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ten mendudukan dirinya di depan Jaehyun, di kasurnya.

"Berkelahi, keren, kan?" Nadanya memang menunjukan kalau ia bangga, tetapi wajahnya tidak. Dia sedang kesal.

Ten merebahkan dirinya di kasur itu, matanya masih menatap Jaehyun. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau bisa melakukan itu juga. Memangnya dengan siapa?"

"Lee Taeyong"

"HAH?!"

Ia langsung kembali duduk. Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari ini. Ten pikir mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan tau-tau sudah berkelahi?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia yang mulai duluan, memukul pipiku" ujarnya sambil menunjuk bagian pipinya yang tetutup plester, " _That jerk, he makes me so mad"_

"Bukan begitu, maksudku.. apa masalahnya?"

"Ini semua karena kamu, oke?"

Ten merengut. Oke, ia semakin tidak mengerti situasi disini.

"Serius, aku tidak mengerti apapun!"

Ten dapat mendengar bagaimana Jaehyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menatap Ten yang raut wajahnya benar benar serius.

"Apa kau benar benar menyukai dia?"

Pertanyaan pemukanya saja sudah seperti itu, batin Ten. Tetapi yang bertanya ini adalah sahabatnya yang sebenarnya juga sudah tau apa jawabannya.

"Ya"

"Aku harap ia tidak macam macam lagi"

"Jung Jaehyun, bisakah kita langsung berbicara jujur?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Taeyong di taman, ia dan Yerim seperti memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman. Jadi aku bertanya kepadanya, untuk mengkonfirmasi dan ternyata itu benar dia"

 _Loh?_

"Jadi aku harap kau berhati hati" lanjutnya.

Berhati hati sementara hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur lagi. Ia kembali teringat dengan dua orang di starbucks hari itu, berarti itu memang benar benar mereka.

Lalu, apa gunanya dia di dalam hidup Lee Taeyong, kalau begitu?

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

Jaehyun menggeleng.

Ia harus bertemu dengan Taeyong secepatnya.

* * *

Tempat pertemuan mereka tidak lain adalah atap akademi. Langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga bercampur merah muda, matahari hampir tenggelam di barat. Sementara ia menikmati keheningannya bersama Taeyong selama lima menit terakhir, Ten kembali mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Apa kau benar benar menyukainya?

Kalau tidak, maka ia tidak perlu repot repot meminta penjelasan dari Taeyong.

Yang jelas adalah, wajah Taeyong tidak lebih baik dibanding Jaehyun. Plester di pelipisnya dan bibirnya juga luka.

"Uh.. Taeyong-ah"

Ten tau Taeyong sudah menaruh perhatiannya. Tinggal gilirannya melanjutkan. Ia menarik nafasnya, dan mulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya kita ini apa?"

Butuh keberanian ekstra baginya untuk menanyakan hal yang terkesan simple itu. Maknanya begitu besar.

"Maksudku.. Kita bahkan tidak memiliki ikatan resmi. Bukan maksudku menagih itu semua, tidak. Aku nyaman dengan semua ini. Tetapi, bisakah kau beri aku sedikit penjelasan?"

Kalau mau diutarakan, Taeyong sendiri tidak tau hubungan macam apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Bukan hanya dia dan Ten, namun juga dia dan Yerim. Benar kata Jaehyun, ia menggantungkan mereka.

Taeyong menyukai Ten. Tidak, ia bahkan mencintainya. Melebihi rasa cintanya kepada animasi animasi studio ghiblinya. Tetapi semua yang telah ia lakukan bersama Yerim membuatnya harus berpikir ulang.

Siapakah yang ia butuhkan?

Yang terbaik atau yang selalu ada?

"Entahlah"

Sebuah jawaban yang Ten harap tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Taeyong. Ia pikir sebuah kalimat manis yang akan keluar dari situ,kenyataannya adalah begitu pahit. Lebih pahit dibanding sebuah espresso.

"Nah, kau bahkan tidak tau"

Mengabaikan sesak di ulu hatinya, Ten masih berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. Dia laki laki juga, tidak seharusnya menunjukan bagaimana lemahnya dia hanya karena hal kecil dengan dampak besar bernama cinta.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja?"

Lee Taeyong langsung memutar badannya menghadap Ten yang malah menatap ujung sepatunya. Punggungnya naik turun.

"Tidak. Hei, kenapa begini?"

Tangannya berusaha memegang rahang laki laki dengan rambut hitam itu, namun tidak bisa. Ten benar benar menjaga dirinya dari sentuhan Taeyong sekecil apapun.

"Kita tidak bisa begini. Apa kau pikir aku baik baik saja disaat orang berpikir bahwa kita sudah sangat dekat tetapi pada kenyataannya kau malah menghabiskan waktumu bersama orang lain?"

"Ten, aku—"

"Aku masih cukup tau diri, kok, untuk tau kalau aku memang tidak pantas untuk mengekangmu. Kita hanya teman dan tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Jadi aku tidak memiliki hak apapun. Benar begitu?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Di satu sisi, tentu jawabannya adalah benar. Namun sisi lainnya memberontak. Yang ia inginkan bukanlah Ten yang bersikap seperti ini kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa kau benar benar menjalin hubungan dengan Yerim?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Hanya teman. Sama saja seperti kita"

"Sama saja seperti kita. Berarti sudah banyak hal yang kalian lakukan bersama. Pernah berciuman?"

Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Taeyong mengangguk.

Ia tidak tau bahwa mendapatkan sebuah kejujuran sama sakitnya dengan sebuah kebohongan manis. Tetapi Ten kembali mengangguk mengerti meski sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

 _So, Ten ask himself,_ apakah kau marah karena dia teman yang merahasiakan segalanya atau kecewa karena dia kekasih yang menghancurkan hatimu?

"Wah, aku benar benar sudah ketinggalan banyak, ya? Memang sebuah kesalahan dari awal karena menjadi penggemarmu dari balik pintu kaca itu dan terlebih lagi sedikit berharap lebih dari seorang Lee Taeyong" ujarnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

" _I'm giving up on you._ Mungkin kita benar benar harus berhenti disini"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini bukan hanya tentang kau. Aku benar benar mencintaimu, Ten"

Ten sendiri tidak percaya bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai bualan murahan seperti itu.

"Dan setelah kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Yerim? Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan hatinya juga, Lee Taeyong. Dia benar benar mencintaimu, mungkin lebih dariku dan lebih dari yang kita bayangkan"

Membiarkan hatinya terasa ditikam oleh ribuan pisau yang baru diasah saat mengatakannya. Ten berusaha menahan cairan bodoh yang memaksa untuk keluar dari matanya. Setidaknya jangan sekarang.

"Dari awal memang sudah salah. Dan ini adalah kesempatan untuk kembali ke hal yang lebih benar. Kau punya Yerim dan aku punya Primmy. Kita mempunyai kesempatan itu masing masing"

Ten berdiri dari duduknya. Bahkan cerita impiannya sudah berakhir sebelum ini dimulai.

Tetapi tangan itu menahannya. Menahannya dari berlalu maupun keputus asaannya dalam menulis kisah cinta di buku hidupnya.

"Kalau mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku tidak mau menjadi benar"

Ten meneguk salivanya kasar. Memohon Lee Taeyong untuk berhenti di dalam hati.

" _If being right means being without you, I'd rather live a wrong doing life"_

Dan semua hal yang sudah ia tahan sejak berminggu minggu yang lalu pecah. Ia berusaha menundukan wajahnya serendah yang ia mampu, menutup diri dari dunia bahwa ia sedang berada di titik paling menyedihkan di dalam hidupnya.

Ketika Taeyong menariknya kedalam pelukan, Ten langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menutup mukanya. Mencegah cairan bodoh tadi membahasi baju laki laki Lee ini.

"Aku minta maaf"

Ten menggeleng. Maknanya ambigu. Entah Taeyong meminta maaf karena telah menghancurkan kepercayaannya atau malah karena dia ingin meninggalkannya lebih lama dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Ketika Taeyong makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai mengecup kepalanya, Ten membebaskan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Taeyong. Meski pertanyaan itu masih berkecimpung di otaknya.

Apakah dia miliknya?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: 2,7k kali ini! Walaupun full of conflict + anti klimaks di akhir, yang penting kita udah ngelewatin semuanya! *throws_confetti .jpg* Dan berarti tinggal 2-3 chapter setelah ini! Salah satunya adalah epilog ya, guys hehe._

 _Merasa jahat lagi pas bikin JaeYong yang biasanya unyu unyu ini malah jadi berantem, maaf semuanya T-T nanti baikan kok baikan._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Aku bener bener menghargai setiap review yang kalian kirim! Xo~_


	12. Chapter 12 - Final

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **12**

Taeyong memilih yang terbaik. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia yakin untuk bertahan dengan pilihannya. Apa yang ia rasakan kepada Yerim adalah hal yang berbeda dengan Ten. Kalau kata orang, kau bisa merasakan kupu kupu di dalam perutmu jika sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi terkadang, bukan kupu kupu yang membuatmu tau bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta, melainkan rasa sakitnya. Taeyong merasakan itu semua dengan Ten, bukan dengan Yerim

Dan segala hal lain yang menunjukan bahwa hatinya memang sudah direbut oleh Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya salah malah terasa begitu benar. Diluar kendalinya memang, namun kenyataannya ia baik baik saja dengan semua kendali itu. Tidak keberatan sama sekali, malah menikmatinya.

Yang sekarang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yerim. Ini bisa jadi sama buruknya seperti saat ia menindas orang dulu, hanya yang ini tidak bisa diperkarakan.

Tetapi kali ini masalah hati. Mungkin balasannya akan berupa karma. Apa yang dikatakan Ten saat itu memang benar, keputusannya hanya akan menyakiti perempuan itu.

Namun, kadang hidup juga butuh egois, kan?

Kalau saja manusia tidak diizinkan untuk egois, tidak ada yang namanya belajar bersama dengan teman sekelas atau membaik-baiki guru agar mendapat nilai sikap A. Tidak ada persaingan, hanya penuh orang yang saling mengalah tanpa ujung. Sama halnya dengan apa yang Taeyong hadapi saat ini. Kalau Taeyong membiarkan ketidaktegaan itu maka yang ia dapatkan adalah kehilangan Ten.

Sesuatu yang mungkin jauh lebih berharga dibanding segalanya, termasuk Yerim.

Meminta pendapat Ten bukanlah hal yang baik saat ini. Bisa-bisa malah memperburuk keadaan. Meminta pendapat teman sekelas? Yang ada mereka semua langsung mengahajarnya karena tidak tau diuntung. Sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian Kim Yerim, malah ingin dibuang.

Ya, mereka tidak tau saja kalau sebenarnya ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan laki laki kecil dari sekolah lain yang tingkat kelenturannya dalam menari jauh lebih baik darinya.

Daripada mengambil resiko akibat saran orang lain, Taeyong lebih memilih menanggung resiko akibat sarannya untuk diri sendiri, kalau ada kesalahan, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Taeyong kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Menemui Yerim yang masih duduk di kursi paling belakang.

"Kim Yerim"

Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum saat mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hari ini sebelum pulang sekolah, aku ingin bicara" lanjutnya.

"Dimana?"

"Nanti aku tunjukan"

Yerim mengangguk semangat, masih dengan senyuman yang tersungging dengan manis di bibirnya. Mungkin temannya bisa dibuat kesal lagi karena keberuntungannya membuat Yerim tersenyum, tersenyum dengan tulus kepada seorang laki laki yang mungkin saja di anggap spesial. Tetapi semanis apapun senyuman itu, seorang Kim Yerim masih belum mampu mengubah keputusan Lee Taeyong. Sejak pertama kali dan hingga saat ini.

Dan beberapa menit sebelum waktu itu datang, Taeyong malah kembali mempertanyakan dirinya lagi.

 _Apakah aku terlalu jahat?_

Tetapi mungkin kali ini Taeyong butuh menjadi jahat demi mengakhiri ini semua. Demi mengakhiri semua sebelum waktu membawa mereka semakin jauh dan semakin dalam.

"Taeyong, jadinya kita kemana?"

Sudah lengkap dengan tas ransel di punggungnya. Wajahnya semangat, dengan sedikit senyum disana.

"Belakang sekolah" ujar Taeyong singkat. Ia melangkah duluan, membiarkan perempuan itu mengekornya menuju tempat tujuan. Mungkin posisi mereka saat ini sedikit ambigu, bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang bertengkar kecil.

Namun kenyataannya, mereka hanyalah teman dimana salah satunya berusaha menjaganya agar mekar dengan indah sedangkan yang lainnya malah ingin mempercepat layunya .

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Yeri saat mereka sampai di belakang sekolah. Tidak banyak orang di sana, mungkin hanya ada dua atau tiga orang.

Taeyong menatap Yerim sebentar lalu mengakhirinya lagi. Setelah itu ia berdeham.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Ya, ternyata rencanannya cukup buruk saat di praktikan. Tetapi kalimat itu sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya, tidak bisa ditarik kembali.

Yerim terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kepalanya miring ke kanan sementara pandangannya fokus kearah bawah. Antara bingung ingin bertanya apa atau bingung menimang-nimang pertanyaan mana yang harus ia tanyakan.

Lalu akhirnya Yerim kembali mempersatukan tatapan mereka.

"Kita ini apa?"

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan Ten.

Memangnya semua orang yang digantung akan mempertanyakan itu, ya? Entah Taeyong yang tidak berpengalaman atau memang ia yang bodoh.

"Nah, itu dia"

Taeyong bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Mencari posisi senyaman mungkin sehingga ia bisa terlihat santai. Karena sejujurnya ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar jahat, tetapi.. aku tidak bisa. Setelah semua ini, daripada kau yang merasa tersakiti jadi kurasa kita harus mencegahnya lebih awal"

Ekspresi Yerim langsung berubah.

"Maksudmu? _After all this time?_ "

Taeyong mengangguk pelan.

"Setelah semuanya yang pernah kita lakukan? Kencan, pelukan dan bahkan ciuman itu?"

Taeyong kembali mengangguk. Lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tidak, kau pasti bercanda, Lee Taeyong. Jangan gunakan cara murahan ini untuk menyatakan cinta"

Kesimpulannya adalah, Kim Yerim memang sudah terlalu percaya diri dan itu berarti ia sudah telat. Mungkin kalau ia lebih lambat lagi, semuanya akan semakin buruk.

"Kau yang memulai segalanya, Kim Yerim"

"Tetapi kau menerimanya!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Lee Taeyong?"

Mata Yerim terlihat bergetar meski masih kuat menatap balik Taeyong dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

"Kau tentu tau siapa aku disini, kan? Bukannya menjagokan diri, tetapi sudah banyak perempuan sepertimu yang melakukan hal sama. Jadi, apa kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang pernah melakukan semua hal itu denganku?"

Kenyataannya adalah tidak. Meski kalimatnya memang sedikit di buat buat, mungkin perempuan yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kim Yerim ada sekitar sepuluh lebih. Namun yang ia balas dapat dihitung dengan satu tangan, itupun sudah termasuk Yerim. Sedangkan yang ia jalani dengan serius hanya dua, termasuk Ten.

"Tetapi mengapa aku harus jadi salah satu dari mereka? Aku sudah melakukan segalanya yang aku bisa. Aku sudah memberikan waktuku untukmu dan bahkan harga diriku untuk menciummu! Tidak kah kau memikirkan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk melakukan itu kepadaku"

Dan Yerim menampar pipi Taeyong.

"Kurang ajar"

Taeyong tau bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan itu. Atau mungkin seharusnya ia mendapatkan dua, satu di kanan dan satu di kiri. Atau mungkin lebih.

Setelah itu Yerim berlalu dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca.

Jahat sekali, ya? Laki laki macam apa dia?

Menatap tas Yerim yang terus menjauh, Taeyong lebih tidak tega jika harus membiarkan perempuan seperti Kim Yerim terus mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan mungkin Ten akan lebih tidak tega lagi dan ceritanya berakhir dengan Ten yang membebaskannya demi kebahagiaan Kim Yerim.

 _No._ Tidak sedrama itu dan tidak perlu seperti itu.

Hidupnya sekarang sudah cukup dramatis, tidak perlu ditambah lagi dengan penyedap lain.

Sekarang giliran Taeyong yang mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah ini semua sudah selesai?

* * *

Ten semakin merapatkan tautan kedua telapak tangannya saat Primmy berjalan di sampingnya lalu duduk di depannya. Rambutnya ia biarkan diikat kuda.

Sekitar empat jam yang lalu, perempuan ini datang ke kelasnya lalu membuat janji. Bertemu di salah satu café di dekat sekolah pada jam lima sore. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk diselimuti dengan keheningan yang seakan akan melindungi mereka dari keonaran dunia luar.

"Chittaphon"

Ten memusatkan pandangannya kepada perempuan di depannya. Meski ia tidak begitu tau apa isi hati seorang Prim Patnasiri saat ini, namun yang dapat ia tebak adalah Primmy tidak sedang berada di mood yang buruk.

"Jadi, kita sama sama tau tentang perasaan masing masing, kan? Bagaimana aku yang sedikit berharap ataupun kau yang malah mengharapkan orang lain. _I'd love you to the very end but what you want is just a friend"_ ujar Primmy.

Lalu ia melanjutkan, " _So, I decided to give up and let you live peacefully. I don't want to break our friendship just because my dumb feelings towards you._ Jadi daripada mengerjamu lagi, aku memilih untuk menyerah _"_

Primmy tersenyum setelah itu. Ten mengerti tentang semua yang perempuan ini katakan. Primmy melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan dulu dengan Taeyong, menyerah. Suatu hal yang dicap buruk karena dalam beberapa kasus, menyerah memiliki sebuah penyebab bernama putus asa yang langganan menghancurkan impian impian manusia. Mungkin impian Ten dulu untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal atau angan-angan Tern menyabet medali emas saat kejuaraan basket dua tahun yang lalu, termasuk keinginan Primmy untuk mengubah suatu hubungan pertemanan menjadi lebih intens.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan menyukai sahabat sendiri. Namun, ketika perasaan itu tidak terbalas, persahabatan itu tetap menjadi sebuah taruhan yang harus dijunjung. Dan daripada membiarkan persahabatan mereka yang sudah susah payah ia bawa dari Thailand ini hancur sia sia, Primmy memilih mundur.

Toh menyerah bukan berarti kalah, kan?

"Aku minta maaf, Prim"

"Tidak masalah. Aku yang salah disini. Kalaupun kau membalasku, tetap saja kita memiliki resiko berpisah yang bisa menghancurkan pertemanan kita, kan?"

Ten terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Masih tidak enak dengan sahabat kecilnya itu, mengorbankan perasaannya demi persahabatan ini.

 _She's too precious to get hurt._

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu, ini kan demi kita berdua. Lagipula sudah banyak laki laki yang mengantre untukku" ujarnya, lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang bisa memikat seorang Primmy Patnasiri"

"Yang tampan dan pintar seperti Kim Mingyu kelas 3C"

Chittaphon langsung meletakan telapak tangannya di depan mulut dengan matanya yang melebar sementara Primmy malah tertawa geli di depannya.

"Sshhh sudah sudah. Jangan bahas aku lagi. Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taeyong?"

Pengalihannya bagus sekali, langsung _to the point._

"Sudah tidak pernah berbicara sejak minggu lalu"

"Loh? Ada masalah?"

Oh, Ten baru ingat bahwa ia memang belum menceritakan apapun kepada Primmy. Ketika laki laki itu menjelaskan segalanya, Primmy seakan akan tidak bisa berhenti memekik dan berkata "aku bilang juga apa". _Yes, she was right_. Perempuan tidak pernah salah.

"Tidak ada rencana baikan?" Tanya Primmy setelah menyeruput _mocha espresso_ yang sudah ia pesan tadi. Ten menggeleng.

"Kalau dibilang baikan, aku dan dia tidak bertengkar, oke? Tetapi tidak bisa dibilang bahwa kami baik baik saja juga"

"Duh, perjuangan sejak dia berlatih lagu _cinema_ itu harus diperjuangkan. Memangnya kau mau menengok ke belakang dan menyadari bahwa selama ini kau sudah melakukan hal sia sia?"

Bicaranya memang mudah, tetapi keberanian yang dikumpulkan harus lebih besar dari matahari, atau RW Cephei kalau mau berlebihan.

"Aku.. Aku akan mencobanya" Penuh keraguan.

"Ah, aku akan menunggunya! Chittaphon, _su su_!" Primmy tersenyum lebar dengan dua kepalan tangan di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Bahkan setelah support Primmy yang menurutnya begitu besar, apakah ia pantas untuk menyerah di tengah jalan?

Perasaanya masih janggal. Ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, apakah ini rasa cinta yang sering orang gembor gemborkan atau tidak.

Ten takut bahwa selama ini ia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan segala keegoisan yg menguasai pikirannya, bukan hatinya.

Tetapi, setelah semua ini? Setelah mati-matian bersandiwara bahwa ia baik baik saja? Apa keegoisan begitu setianya hingga tidak mampu memberikan pikirannya ke sesuatu yang lebih baik? Tidak.

Baru saja ia sampai di halte, getaran ponselnya menyambar.

Lee Taeyong.

Memencet tombol berwarna hijau di layarnya, Ten merindukan bagaimana laki laki di sebrang sana memanggil namanya dengan santai, seperti saat ini. Setelah membangun tembok dengan ratusan batu bata yang akhirnya lenyap dalam seminggu, Ten mengiyakan ajakan Taeyong untuk bertemu.

Menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka setelah kejadian itu.

* * *

Hari ini berbeda. Dibanding mengajaknya ke atap seperti biasa, Taeyong mengajak Ten untuk pergi ke daerah Cheongdam. Tidak mengerti juga kenapa Taeyong malah repot repot memboyongnya ke tempat yang berbeda sekaligus jauh lebih mahal dari biasanya

Tetapi kadang ada hal yang lebih baik untuk tidak kita mengerti, jadi ia mengiyakan saja.

Apa yang mereka rasakan setengah jam yang lalu adalah canggung. Hanya mengukur jalan tanpa ada obrolan sampuai akhirnya Taeyong berdehem dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku ingin kita yang dulu"

Ten mengerjap. Oh ayolah, memangnya hanya Taeyong yang berpikir begitu?

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin kita lebih dari yang sebelumnya"

Sebuah perkataan tanpa aksi nilainya adalah nol, itu yang Ten patenkan. Tidak ada yang bilang bahwa ia tidak berdebar saat Taeyong mengatakan kalimat pengakuannya itu. Tetapi ia sudah kenyang dengan semua kalimat manis Lee Taeyong yang ujung ujungnya adalah menggantungkan perasaan.

Bahkan pakaian yang dijemur saja akan diambil lagi oleh pemiliknya.

"Es krim?" usul Ten.

Ten mengalihkan semuanya. Tidak siap kalau tiba tiba Taeyong kembali menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak tau jawabannya. Atau mungkin ia tau, namun berpura pura tidak tau.

Menghabiskan dua setengah jam berkeliling Cheongdam sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam bus menuju rumah Ten. Masih dengan atmosfer yang sama. Atmosfer yang Taeyong benci setengah mati kalau itu berarti menciptakan sekat di antara dirinya dan laki laki Thailand itu.

Sudah cukup satu minggu sandiwara saling tidak mengenalnya. Taeyong tidak sesabar itu.

Etika Ten masih baik saat mengajak Taeyong untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang langsung diiyakan oleh Taeyong. Kedua orangtuanya sedang menemani Tern di turnamen basketnya, mungkin akan kembali sekitar satu jam lagi.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan? Mungkin teh atau—"

"Kamu"

Tenggorokannya langsung tercekat. Reaksinya masih seperti ini, tidak pernah berubah dan entah sampai kapan. Membenci sekaligus senang atas dirinya sendiri sebab masih tidak mampu menyerah, bahkan sampai detik ini.

"Maaf pernah mengabaikanmu berkali kali. Maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu"

Taeyong memegang kedua tangan Ten, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu laki laki yang lebih pendek. Ini mungkin hanya perasaannya saja namun semuanya terasa begitu benar. Taeyong tidak pernah mau meninggalkan moment ini.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini lebih cepat, aku benar benar mencintaimu dan berharap kau menjadi milikku. Aku tau akan sulit bagimu untuk kembali percaya, aku benar benar menyesal"

Jari jarinya menelusup masuk ke dalam sela sela jari Ten. Ten tidak mempedulikan bagaimana bahunya yang terasa berat atau bagaimana dirinya sendiri yang susah payah menahan emosi yang bergejolak. Apa yang ingin Ten lakukan adalah memeluk Taeyong, mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya dan berusaha untuk kembali percaya. Tetapi setelah semua yang sudah laki laki itu lakukan, Ten terpaksa berpikir ulang.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih percaya kalau kau adalah orang baik yang tidak pantas untuk mendapat catatan kriminal" Ten menghela nafas, "Namun ini adalah masalah yang berbeda"

Tak ada yang bisa dikukan Taeyong. Ten benar sedangkan Taeyong seratus persen salah. Atau mungkin sembilan puluh, ia sudah meminta maaf.

Taeyong melepas pegangannya, lalu menatap Ten. "Oke, aku mengerti dan aku akan menunggunya"

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku, kau punya Yerim"

Taeyong kembali mendesah kasar, raut wajahnya berubah kesal, "Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya"

"Tidak pernah, tetapi akan. Kau sudah sangat dekat dengannya"

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan dekat?"

Ten sempat melepaskan wajahnya dari kerutan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Taeyong. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau menggantungkannya!"

"TAPI ITU SUDAH BERAKHIR!"

Emosinya pecah. Taeyong tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kontrol yang satu itu di depan Ten. Wajah Ten berubah kaget.

"Aku minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku berteriak seperti itu kepadamu" ujar Taeyong menyesal. Saat ia ingin mengambil kembali kedua tangan Ten, laki laki itu menjauhkannya. Enggan melakukan kontak fisik.

"Intinya aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku benar benar mencintaimu, _you're the one and only_ , Ten" tambahnya sebelum mundur beberapa langkah, menuju pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluarnya.

Ketika Taeyong meninggalkan apartmentnya, yang bisa Ten lakukan hanya menghempaskan tubuh di sofa. Menahan cairan bodoh itu lagi.

"Izinkan aku berpikir" ujarnya dengan suara lirih.

* * *

Puluhan jam, tekanan tugas dan belasan plastik roti favorit Jaehyun yang dia berikan tidak mengubah pikiran Ten sama sekali. Merampas kebebasannya untuk memilih dan berubah.

Pilihannya untuk bertahan dengan laki laki di sebelah ruangannya.

Terkadang perubahan membimbing seseorang untuk menjadi lebih baik. Lantas, apa pilihannya ini adalah yang terbaik?

Sebenarnya ini semua terasa aneh. Bagaimana Taeyong yang sudah menemaninya selama hampir setahun itu semakin jauh dan jauh. Begitu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ya, Ten butuh waktu berpikir untuk mempercayai laki laki itu lagi, namun kenyataannya ia tidak bisa. Semua bayangan Taeyong sudah terlanjur terekam jelas di sel sel otaknya.

Ketika ia mendorong pintu putih itu, ia langsung menangkap punggung seseorang yang tetutup dengan jaket berwarna hitam dengan motif army di beberapa bagian, sedang berdiri menatap gedung gedung tinggi di depannya.

Atap akademi sudah seperti surga kecil milik Ten dan Taeyong meski sebenarnya mereka tidak memiliki sedikitpun hak bangunan ini. Tidak ada tanaman, makanan dan minuman atau speaker. Hanya beton yang mereka injak, pemandangan di berbagai arah dan langit yang berwarna warni. Dan kini, Ten sedang berjalan di surganya dengan ragu.

Ketika ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Taeyong, Taeyong hanya tersenyum lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan ulang semua kalimat yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Ten"

Ten menoleh, Taeyong masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menerimaku?"

Mungkin Ten mampu mampu saja untuk menerima Taeyong sekarang, sejak kemarin kemarin malah. Tetapi setiap ingatan itu menghampirinya, tidak ada yang bisa Ten lakukan selain membiarkan hatinya terasa sesak.

"Tidak tau"

"Kalau begitu aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi" ujar Taeyong.

Tiba tiba Taeyong menarik Ten ke dalam pelukan, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Ten.

"Lee Taeyong, kumohon berhenti" Ten menaikan suaranya sambil meronta melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taeyong, mampu membuat Taeyong harus menarik kepalanya lagi.

" _What's wrong?"_

Ten mengehela nafas lalu melanjutkan, "Kita tidak bisa begini terus. Semua hal yang kau lakukan itu membunuhku perlahan! Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencintai dan kecewa kepada satu orang disaat yang sama? Kenapa kita harus seperti ini?"

Ten mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat juga mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Matanya mengabur. Ia menatap wajah laki laki yang lebih tinggi, masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Lee Taeyong, aku benar benar mencintaimu dan itu membunuhku setiap kali kau bersama dengan Kim Yerim. Puas?"

Dibandingkan dengan mengatakan ribuan maaf, Taeyong tersenyum lembut. Tanganya beralih ke punggung Ten.

"Kau bisa menyalahkanku sebanyak apapun. Namun kau sendiri juga tau kalau aku sudah tidak pernah bersama dengannya lagi" jelas Taeyong. Tidak munafik, Ten juga memperhatikan kalau Yerim sudah berada jauh sekali dengan Taeyong. Malah untuk sekedar bertatap muka saja Ten tidak pernah lihat.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku" Taeyong kembali tersenyum halus.

Lalu kembali menambahkan, "Dan aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi milikku"

Suara Taeyong pelan –nyaris berbisik tetapi pendengaran Ten masih mampu menangkap kalimat itu. Ketika Taeyong melepas pelukannya untuk kesekian kalinya, jantungnya langsung memompa lebih cepat.

Sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan akhirnya terwujud.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu percaya lagi" Taeyong tersenyum lembut ketika yang bisa Ten lakukan tidak lain hanyalah mematung disana.

Lee Taeyong kembali memegang kedua tangan Ten.

"Aku tidak membawa bunga, coklat atau apapun, tetapi Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jantung Ten langsung berdebar dengan cepat, khawatir Taeyong bisa mendengarnya. _Well,_ apakah berkomitmen dengan seseorang yang pernah membuatmu kecewa adalah hal yang buruk?

"Kau serius? Tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

Senyuman penuh keyakinan itu terbentuk di bibir laki laki yang lebih tinggi, "Tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya"

Butuh waktu mencintai seseorang dan meyakini diri sendiri bahwa yang ia rasakan adalah cinta dan setelah kita mengungkapkannya, maka perasaan itu bukanlah suatu hal individual yang dapat dijaga seorang diri melainkan hal yang harus ditanggung bersama, entah dijaga atau malah dihancurkan.

Namun Ten terlanjur mempercayai seorang Lee Taeyong untuk menjaganya. Bahkan sejak awal dan hingga saat ini, tidak pernah berubah, malah semakin menggebu gebu.

"Tentu saja" Ten mengangguk dengan semburat pink di pipinya. " _I'm yours_ "

Senyuman yang terbentuk di bibirnya langsung dihantam dengan sebuah ciuman. Tangan Ten yang tiba tiba menangkup kedua sisi wajah Taeyong sementara tangannya melingkar dengan pasti di pinggang Ten.

Dengan sebuah langit merah muda ungu dan gedung gedung sebagai saksi mereka, menikmati setiap sentuhan kecil yang masing masing berikan. Bahkan ketika ciuman itu lepas dengan benang saliva yang masih menyambungkan mereka, Ten bisa melihat sorot kebahagiaan dari mata seorang Lee Taeyong. Mata yang awalnya begitu menghakimi dirinya saat mengusirnya setahun yang lalu.

Begitu pula dengan dirinya sendiri. Ten bisa merasakan bagaimana emosi yang memaksanya untuk berteriak senang kian meletup letup seperti sebuah popcorn di dalam hatinya meski awalnya hati itu berseru bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyukai seorang Lee Taeyong.

Namun kenyataannya dia melakukannya. Menghadiahkan hatinya yang sudah ia jaga dengan baik kepada Taeyong.

 _And Ten knows its no one but him. Its always been him._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: ini dia final chapternya! 12 chapters buat piece of mine *sobbing* Tinggal epilogue di minggu depan (atau lebih kalau aku ternyata ada ulangan :/)_

 _Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah setia menunggu cerita ini setiap Selasanya!_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review!_

 _Jangan lupa epilogue, ya minggu depan HAHAHA. See ya~_


	13. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

**Piece of Mine**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **13**

 **The Epilogue**

* * *

 _Jangan lupa baca 'a.n 2' dibawah, ya. Penting^-^_

* * *

Jam terus berdetak setiap detiknya, konstan tanpa percepatan. Mungkin ia tau suatu hari, cepat atau lambat jarum itu akan berhenti berputar, namun yang ia pedulikan hanyalah saat ini, selama ia masih bisa melakukannya, maka ia tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Dan Taeyong menginginkan dirinya sama seperti jam yang sedang berputar di dinding itu, setia berputar bersama waktu yang terus berjalan.

Perumpamaannya memang agak aneh, mungkin dia bisa menyalahkan Ten yang terus menerus menatap jam, membuat Taeyong semakin menginginkan dirinya menjadi sebuah jam.

"Berhenti menatap jam, masih ada lima belas menit lagi" ujar Taeyong yang masih berbaring di lantai ruangan Ten.

"Justru itu, kapan waktunya berakhir? Lama sekali"

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja dulu. Pentasnya masih minggu depan"

Ten langsung melayangkan tatapan kesalnya, "Jangan sombong mentang-mentang kau sudah menguasai seluruh gerakannya dengan baik"

Agenda mereka untuk bulan ini memang terasa begitu berat. Tugas sekolah yang mulai menumpuk, pentas minggu depan dan juga _flash mob_ untuk Seoul Dance Festival dua minggu lagi.

Masalahnya, mereka menyukainya. Menikmatinya meski gerutuan itu kerap terdengar, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk berhenti di tengah jalan.

Akhirnya Ten mematikan s _peaker_ yang awalnya terus memutar lagu Ice Cream Man milik Tyga. Manusia butuh istirahat dan Ten adalah salah satunya.

"Nah, akhirnya kau berhenti juga" Taeyong melebarkan kedua tangannya, menyambut Ten yang langsung bersandar di dadanya. Ya, dengan keadaan berkeringat.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa menguasai semua tariannya?" ujar Ten, matanya menunjukan rasa cemas.

"Tentu.. Kau hebat, mana mungkin tidak bisa"

"Masalahnya kita harus menyelesaikan empat lagu, Tae. Empat" Ten menunjukan tangannya dengan empat jari yang terakat. "Dan empat-empatnya tidak ada yang mudah"

Taeyong mengacak rambut Ten, tersenyum. "Aku yakin ku bisa menghadapinya. Lagipula bukan hanya kau yang melakukannya. Aku juga, Sicheng juga. Yang lainnya juga"

Lalu ia dapat mendengar nafas yang dibuang dengan kasar, oleh Ten.

" _My baby,_ kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Semangat!"

Ten tersenyum. Setelah satu bulan yang lalu ia memiliki hubungan yang jelas dengan Lee Taeyong, laki laki itu malah semakin menjadi jadi. Memanggilnya dengan berbagai panggilan yang tidak pernah tidak membuat Ten merona, muncul dengan tiba tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang membuat banyak siswa membicarakannya, meminjamkan –atau memberikan sweater miliknya, menginap di rumah Ten untuk menonton film studio ghibli –dan kadang-kadang spongebob yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah dan bahkan menelpon Ten di jam dua pagi untuk mengatakan bahwa Taeyong mencintainya lalu membicarakan tentang dunia.

 _As simple yet lovely as that._

Taeyong memeluk Ten yang masih duduk bersandar di pangkuannya lalu mengecup ubun ubunnya. Tangan laki laki Thailand itu masih sibuk bergulir di layar, membaca webtoon.

Memiliki Ten di dalam pelukannya seperti ini membuatnya teringat buku Love Is karya Puuung yang teman sekelasnya bawa beberapa hari lalu. Buku yang sukses membuat Taeyong berandai andai apakah Ten menyukai diperlakukan seperti itu? Atau malah laki laki itu akan menghajarnya karena tidak suka?

Tetapi Chittaphon ini sudah menjadi miliknya, kan? Taeyong menjaga setiap barang yang ia miliki, merawatnya dengan baik. Dan sebagaimana semua barang barang itu, Ten sudah menjadi bagian yang ia miliki dan harus ia perlakukan dengan baik, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari segalanya. Dan lagipula, siapa yang tidak suka _cuddling?_

Tiba tiba sekilas memori percakapannya dengan Jaehyun beberapa waktu yang lalu muncul, membuat kilas balik saat laki laki itu tiba tiba muncul di depan akademi dan mengajaknya bicara.

Chittaphonnya sudah pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan memiliki banyak tugas jadi hanya ada Jaehyun dan Taeyong disitu, 1:1.

"Jadi, kalian berkencan, benar?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Apa kau serius bisa menjaganya?" tanya Jaehyun lagi, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Taeyong tersenyum miring, " _Why are you doubting TY?_ Kali ini aku benar benar serius. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku berjanji"

Kini, Jaehyun yang gantian mengangguk.

Sementara keheningan menjadi selingan di antara mereka, Taeyong mengutarakan sesuatu yang menjadi pertanyaannya sejak lama. Sebuah tanda tanya yang ingin ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Apa kau juga menyukai Chittaphon?"

Jaehyun langsung tersenyum, menunjukan lesung pipinya.

Lalu menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih normal"

"Tetapi bukan berarti aku bilang kau tidak normal, ya" lanjutnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. Atmosfer saat itu jauh lebih baik dibanding saat Jaehyun menanyakan hubungannya dengan Yerim. Jaehyun yang berada di depannya adalah Jaehyun yang sama dengan Jung Yoonoh (kalau Taeyong tidak salah) yang sering Ten bicarakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf saat itu sudah memukulmu. Aku terlalu emosi saat itu" ujar Taeyong. Irisnya bergerak dengan canggung.

"Tidak, aku juga salah karena balas memukul. Kita impas, oke?"

Jaehyun pamit beberapa saat setelahnya. Dan Taeyong masih ingat betul saat laki laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memutar badannya.

" _Well,_ selamat untuk kalian. _Longlast!"_

Kalau bicara soal ucapan, yang juga terlintas di pikiran Taeyong adalah ucapan Primmy yang tiba tiba muncul di _list chat_ talk nya. Tidak panjang, namun cukup membuatnya tertawa.

" _Congrats, Taeyong Ten! Longlast! Marahi saja kalau dia nakal"_

Nakal?

Eys, _rating_ pikirannya langsung berubah.

"Lee Taeyong, apa kau mendengarku?"

Ten melambaikan tangan di depan muka Taeyong dengan wajah bingung, memecah lamunannya. Memorinya.

"Hah, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Ten mendengus, memasang wajah kesal. "Ck, sedang memikirkan apa, sih? Jamnya sudah berakhir, ayo!"

Ten menarik tangan Taeyong untuk berdiri, mengambil tas mereka masing masing lalu meninggalkan ruang tersebut. Berjalan berdampingan layaknya seorang remaja yang masih dicambuk dengan asmara.

"Mau langsung pulang?"

Ten menggeleng

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" usul si laki laki yang lebih pendek. Taeyong tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyetujuinya. Menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan Ten, lagipula perutnya sudah mulai terasa kosong. _So, why not?_

"Oke, mau makan apa?"

Ten berpikir sebentar, menggerakan matanya ke arah kanan.

"Apa, ya? Terserah kau saja. Kalau kata Yuta, sih, tidak penting apa jenis makanannya melainkan dengan siapa kau menghabiskan makanan tersebut" Ia tersenyum lebar setelah itu.

Yang lebih tinggi mendengus lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar benar mendengarkan kata katanya, ya?" Taeyong menengok kearah Ten, mengacak rambutnya lalu merangkulnya.

"Sudah, jadinya kita makan dimana?" tanya Ten lagi.

"Di ranjang"

 _Makan di… ranjang?_

 _Sebentar._

Tangan kiri Ten langsung memukul lengan Taeyong sementara tangannya yang satu lagi sudah menutup mulutnya. Sementara Si Korban Pukulan hanya meringis meski tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Hei, makan _ramyeon,_ kan bisa di tempat tidur, makanan yang lain juga" Mati matian menahan tawanya, menggoda Ten adalah hal terbaik di muka bumi. Ia melanjutkan, "Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau sudah bepikir kearah sana"

Menyeringai.

Berakhir dengan Lee Taeyong yang malah semakin dihujani dengan pukulan di lengannya.

Ten meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, menyuruh Taeyong untuk mengakhiri omongannya. Memalukan juga tertangkap basah berpikir macam macam di depan kekasihnya sendiri.

Dan dibalik wajahnya yang tertekuk sekalipun, Taeyong masih bisa menemukan semburat merah itu. Si Menggemaskan yang masih saja bertelinga merah saat digoda.

Tiba tiba yang berambut hazel berjongkok. Melepas tasnya lalu menunjuk punggungnya. " _Piggyback!"_

Dahi Ten langsung mengerut. Hei, yang benar saja?

"Aku berat, Taey. Lagipula kita baru selesai latihan, tidak lelah?"

"Tidak masalah"

Akhirnya ia menurut. Dengan paha bawah yang ditahan oleh tangan Taeyong, Ten melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Taeyong sambil memegang tas milik laki laki itu. Meluncur menuju ujung jalan bersamaan dengan pelukan dan cengkraman yang makin menguat.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul berhasil mengikis, tidak, memecahkan batu yang menghalangi alirannya. Ia tidak tahu akhir seperti apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah semua ini. Kali ini ia ingin menikmati hidupnya lebih baik lagi. Menciptakan sebuah cerita romantis _best seller_ bersama lelaki sebelah ruangnnya.

Dan Lee Taeyong mendapatkan banyak hal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka dunianya yang hampir hancur bisa diperbaiki dengan mudahnya berkat bantuan satu orang yang membuatnya kembali percaya dengan segalanya, membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih indah. Taeyong menemukannya, bagian dari hidupnya yang membantunya untuk berdiri lagi. _An important piece of his mind that taught and made him stronger, changed his perspective about the world, his world._

Kepercayaan itu menyatukan mereka.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: Piece of Mine is officially ended! *claps* Gak bosen bosen bilang makasih buat kalian yang udah baca cerita ini, baik yang sejak awal, tengah atau bahkan baru, kalian semua MVP nya! However, fanfic (yang niat awalnya cuma oneshot yang iseng dibuat disela kesibukan UN) ini gak akan selesai kalau gak ada kalian, makasih banyak! *pelukin satu satu*_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya di FF ini, mau ya?_

 _a.n 2: JADIII ff apa yang selanjutnya harus saya tulis? TaeTen lagi, kah? Atau DoJae? (Mereka banyak gak, sih, shippernya disini?) Atau malah berhenti aja? (nO pls nO. Aku nganggur dirumah) Sarannya ya, guys di review/pm (boleh minta id line kok HAHAHAapasih) atau bisa langsung mention beobleteas on twitter. Tapi belom tentu aku bakal langsung nulis dalam waktu dekat, ya. Terima kasih banyak!_

 _Thanks to: nichi, AnggiChannieYL, mimi, Tanduk Rusa (yhaa), Princess Doyoung, ChittaTen, Lianattaaa, 238130821712, sersanjung, Nabilla Jung, oomuoMingyu, Dazzling Kaise, Sant MarcLee, HunisHan (yhaa 2), Chikuma Aihara, Baby magnae, taetenrise2701, YONGyongie, nctunited, milanbl1, yesbyunbaekhee12, mrsoseh, Lukailukaidelapan, TiwaiGF95, , smoppi (thank you for your very-long-i-am-touched review!), guardianxing, 1004jh, Chanbaekmine, iceudoger, sekar310, Viaaa D, yukiyukaji, exostalker, mingyoukes, OSehnlh947, hyerafuu, Yong10Forever, Mavis Chittaphon Sekamaki, mimimini, indah20sehunxi, Anggi Pris Pyromaniac Exo-l924, ra, Ky Blacklist, kookies, Tissa, blablabla, Ten, Samwan, Hime Taeyong, taeyong, octo93, fadilsoo, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, dan lainnya! Dianggep kok semuanya yang review/follow/fav, ditulis semua malah._

 _24th of May – 23rd of August, 2016. Piece of Mine, fin._


End file.
